Tessa and Lunala Drabbles: Volume 2
by 23StellaOrgana
Summary: Tessa, Lunala and the rest of the Miraculous gang return for more hilarity at the Hall of Origin in another 101 drabble series! Starting August 9 and ending November 17, a new drabble will be posted each day! Drabble theme suggestions are now closed. Slightly upped the rating.
1. Books

**August 9, 2017**

 **Drabble # 1 of 101**

 **Theme: Books**

 **Disclaimer (I'm only gonna say this once): I own nothing but my OC's Tessa and Natalie and their mothers.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Pancakes". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

" **Lillie, I want to show you something!"** Marshadow was skipping down a long hallway in the Hall of Origin.

Lillie Germain followed her Legendary Partner all the way to the Hall's library.

Once they got there, Marshadow pulled a book from a bookshelf, handing it to Lillie.

Her emerald eyes lit up with glee. " _Oliver Twist_? I LOVE that book!"

Marshadow had never seen Lillie's eyes light up that much, not since Dark Matter's defeat.

" **You know, we are doing** _ **Oliver!**_ **as our play."** Marshadow reminded Lillie.

"That's right!" Lillie gasped. "I really hope to get a part!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Chloe Grace Moretz as Lillie Germain

Luke Judy as Marshadow


	2. Pancakes

**August 10, 2017**

 **Drabble # 2 of 101**

 **Theme: Pancakes**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Annabelle Creation". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

" **Tessa, wake up! We're having pancakes for breakfast!"** Lunala shook her Chosen One awake.

"Aww, come on, Lunala!" Tessa groaned. "I was having a wonderful dream!"

" **Too bad."** Lunala giggled. **"Arceus is waiting for us."**

Tessa got up with an annoyed groan and exited the room she and Lunala shared, only to be pulled into a glomp by her best friend, Annaleise Rivas.

"Good morning, Tessa! Arceus just made us all a _ton_ of pancake flavors! You're going to love it!"

Annaleise took Tessa and Lunala to the dining room, where all the Legendaries were sitting with their Trainers.

"Elias, Liz, Jenna, what pancake flavors do you have?" Tessa asked three of her Squad members.

"I'm eating blueberry pancakes!" Elias Bane replied.

"Oatmeal cookie pancakes." Liz Hampton took a bite of her pancakes.

"Carrot cake pancakes." Jenna Grace looked to Tessa with a glimmer in her amber eyes. "No offense to my mother, but these are much better than the pancakes she cooked."

Tessa went to grab a plate of funfetti pancakes and sit down with Annaleise and Jenna.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Sophie Turner as Lunala

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Grace Fulton as Annaleise Rivas

Jordan Nagai as Elias Bane

Maude Apatow as Liz Hampton

Emma Roberts as Jenna Grace


	3. Annabelle Creation

**August 11, 2017**

 **Drabble # 3 of 101**

 **Theme: Annabelle Creation**

 **Warning: Spoilers for Annabelle Creation**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Who Gave You That Black Eye?". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

"Dialga, look at this!" Maya Shirona-Hart called to her Legendary Partner, Dialga.

" **What is it, Maya?"** The Temporal Pokémon flew into the room she shared with Maya.

"A new horror movie is out! 'Annabelle: Creation'."

" **Annabelle? You mean the haunted doll?"**

"Yeah!"

"Did I hear 'horror movie'?" Tessa came running in with Brianna Cavell, Bethany Cantrell, Trey Samson, Sebastian White and Suicune beside her.

"Yeah," Maya replied. "Apparently this movie tells us the story of how Annabelle became possessed."

"Let's read about it!" Brianna suggested.

"Are you sure?" Bethany asked. "You know, spoilers."

"It's an 'R' rated movie, I think." Trey quipped.

"So we're all underage." Sebastian noted.

" **Hey, there's no harm in reading about it!"** Suicune reminded us.

"All right," Tessa started to read the summary of the movie. "So a dollmaker's daughter is killed by a passing car, and the parents want to see her again. 12 years pass, and a nun moves into the Mullins family home, alongside a group of six orphan girls. One of the girls, Janice, is piqued when she finds a hide-and-seek note from the ghost of Annabelle. She discovers the doll, and that's when all hell breaks loose. Over time, the girls are attacked by a demon, and the demon possesses Janice while Annabelle's father, Sam, is killed. The demon had previously crippled Annabelle's mother Esther and that led them to seal the doll away. Esther is later killed and the orphans are attacked by the possessed Janice. Eventually, the evil is gone from the doll. The possessed Janice goes to an orphanage using the name Annabelle. There, she is adopted by Pete and Sharon Higgins, which sets up the plot for the first Annabelle movie."

"Wow, what a story." Sebastian remarked.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Leila Benn Harris as Maya Shirona-Hart

Cara Delevingne as Dialga

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell

Laura Marano as Bethany Cantrell

Max Burkholder as Trey Samson

Chandler Riggs as Sebastian White

Alicia Vela-Bailey as Suicune


	4. Who Gave You That Black Eye?

**August 12, 2017**

 **Drabble # 4 of 101**

 **Theme: Who Gave You That Black Eye?**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Cotton Candy". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

When Eric Logan entered the room he shared with his Legendary Partner, Kyurem, the Boundary Pokémon raced over to his Trainer.

 **"Eric! Who gave you that black eye?!"**

Sometimes, Kyurem could be fiercely protective of the boy.

"Whoa, Kyurem! Calm down."

 **"Eric, tell me. Who gave you that black eye?"**

Eric sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. I got into a wrestling match with Elijah. He beat me, and gave me the black eye."

Kyurem growled. **"I swear, I'm going to-"**

"Kyurem!" Eric interrupted. "He's my friend. It's fine."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Jonas Bloquet as Kyurem

Anthony Keyvan as Eric Logan


	5. Cotton Candy

**August 13, 2017**

 **Drabble # 5 of 101**

 **Theme: Cotton Candy**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "I'm Shiny". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

After Maya and Tessa sang "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" in memory of British actor Tony Jay, Arceus led the Trainers and their Legendary Partners in a prayer.

Once that was done, the Legendaries took their Trainers and went off to do their own things.

Necrozma and his Trainer, Natalie Bannister, went to the kitchen and found Tessa and Lunala making cotton candy.

"Hey there, Natalie." Tessa greeted the light blue-purplenette. "Want some cotton candy?"

"Sure!" Natalie replied. "What about you, Necrozma?"

" **Sure thing! I wonder what it tastes like."**

" **Well, Necrozma,"** Lunala flew over to the Prism Pokémon. **"It's very sweet tasting, and it melts in your mouth."**

When Natalie and Necrozma ate their cotton candy, they jumped for joy.

" **You know, Natalie."**

"Yes, Necrozma?"

" **If I could eat cotton candy for every meal, I would gladly do it."**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Scarlett Johansson as Natalie Bannister

Kevin Zegers as Necrozma

Sophie Turner as Lunala


	6. I'm Shiny

**August 14, 2017**

 **Drabble # 6 of 101**

 **Theme: I'm Shiny**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Coffee Mishaps". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

"Good morning, Annaleise." Tessa greeted her best friend.

"Morning, Tessa." Annaleise gave Tessa the usual morning greeting; a hug.

The two went to go check on Lillie when they heard singing from one of the rooms.

" _I'd rather be_

 _Shiny_

 _Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck_

 _Scrub the deck and make it look_

 _Shiny_ …"

Tessa and Annaleise opened the door and saw Moana Dixon and her Legendary Partner, Tapu Lele, singing and dancing to a song.

"Moana?" Tessa asked. The red-violetnette went to pause the song before she and Tapu Lele walked over to Tessa and Annaleise.

"What were you doing?" Annaleise questioned.

"Oh," Moana replied. "I heard of this Disney movie with a princess named after me, so Tapu Lele and I decided to learn one of the songs."

" **We'll watch the movie another time."** Tapu Lele finished for her Trainer.

"Tapu Lele and I even peppered glitter on ourselves." Moana giggled.

Annaleise and Tessa both facepalmed. "Ugh…"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Grace Fulton as Annaleise Rivas

Carrie Keranen as Moana Dixon

Melanie Martinez as Tapu Lele


	7. Coffee Mishaps

**August 15, 2017**

 **Drabble # 7 of 101**

 **Theme: Coffee Mishaps**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Dumb Things". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Elijah Jones and his Legendary Partner, Groudon, were in the dining room drinking coffee. Elijah had woken up that morning and didn't feel up to training Groudon, so the Continent Pokémon insisted both he and Elijah drink coffee.

Groudon got up to refill Elijah's cup when he accidentally bumped the table and spilled his own coffee on Elijah's lap!

"Aagh!" Elijah hissed in pain and annoyance.

" **Oh, no."** Groudon muttered before turning to his Trainer. **"I'm so sorry, Eli."**

Elijah sighed. "It's fine. We can get Tapu Fini so she can clean my Guardian attire."

As if on cue, Tapu Fini came in, alongside her Trainer, Bethany Cantrell.

" **Did I hear my name?"** Tapu Fini called.

"You did." Elijah replied. "Groudon accidentally spilled coffee on my Guardian attire. Could you use your special water to clean it?"

" **Sure."** Tapu Fini replied, using her powers to create her special water said to wash away any uncleanness. The water got rid of the coffee stain, and Elijah was ecstatic once more.

"Tapu Fini, thank you." Elijah hugged the Land Spirit Pokémon.

"All right, Eli, you can let go now." Bethany giggled.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tyler Casey as Elijah Jones

Dan Stevens as Groudon

Erin Agostino as Tapu Fini

Laura Marano as Bethany Cantrell


	8. Dumb Things

**August 16, 2017**

 **Drabble # 8 of 101**

 **Theme: Dumb Things**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Another Food Fight?". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Oliver Fern was a bright and smart boy. When he was chosen by Hoopa, it took him all his wits to do his part in taking down Dark Matter.

Right now, he and Hoopa were sitting in their shared bedroom in the Hall of Origin.

 **"Oliver?"**

"Yes, Hoopa?"

 **"If I asked you to do something dumb with me, like speak gibberish or throw golf balls against the wall, would you do it?"**

Oliver smiled and patted Hoopa's head affectionately. "Oh, Hoopa, you're my best friend. Of course I'm gonna do something dumb with you."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Lori Phillips as Hoopa

Asa Butterfield as Oliver Fern


	9. Another Food Fight?

**August 17, 2017**

 **Drabble # 9 of 101**

 **Theme: Another Food Fight?**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Who Ate My Cupcakes?!". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

It was lunchtime in the Hall of Origin. The Legendaries were eating lunch with their Trainers and making small talk.

All of a sudden, a tomato hit Tapu Koko, splattering tomato juice all over her.

"Oh, no…" Alexander muttered.

 **"FOOD FIGHT!"** Hollered Zekrom.

Everyone started getting up and throwing food at each other.

" _Another_ food fight?!" Brianna groaned. "Seriously?!"

Tapu Lele, Tapu Fini and Moana were in a corner giggling while Bethany recorded everything on her cell phone.

 **"THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Arceus yelled.

Everyone stopped and turned to Arceus.

 **"Zekrom, start something like that again, and you'll be on table cleaning detail for the next two weeks. You understand?"**

 **"Sorry, Arceus. I guess I got carried away."**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Levi Miller as Alexander Grace

Kendra Kassebaum as Zekrom

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell

Tom Wayland as Arceus


	10. Who Ate My Cupcakes?

**August 18, 2017**

 **Drabble # 10 of 101**

 **Theme: Who Ate My Cupcakes?!**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Boxing Match". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

" **JENNA!"** Pheromosa yelled.

"What?" Jenna called from the bathroom.

" **Who ate my cupcakes?!"**

Jenna flushed the toilet and exited the bathroom. "Wasn't me. I didn't even plan on having one until dessert!"

Just then, they saw Tessa walking down the hallway with Lunala.

"Tessa, do you know what happened to Pheromosa's cupcakes?"

"I thought I saw Oliver and Hoopa walking by with some cupcakes."

" **Ugh, I should've known it was them…"** Groaned Pheromosa.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Carey Mulligan as Pheromosa

Emma Roberts as Jenna Grace

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore


	11. Boxing Match

**August 19, 2017**

 **Drabble # 11 of 101**

 **Theme: Boxing Match**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Marco Polo". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

The members of the Legendary Heroes Squad were in the Hall of Origin's boxing arena. Seth Caprio and Elijah were in the ring, getting ready to square off. Diancie was the referee.

When Arceus called for the match to begin, Seth and Elijah ran at one another, exchanging punches and blows.

"Just wait until I slam you to the ground _so_ hard, you can't even get up!" Seth taunted.

"In your dreams, Caprio." Elijah retorted.

"Go, Sethy!" Cheered Seth's girlfriend, Yumi Lukasiak.

After five minutes, both Seth and Elijah were down.

" **Not bad, you two!"** Diancie praised the boys.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

David Lambert as Seth Caprio

Tyler Casey as Elijah Jones

Ashley Boettcher as Yumi Lukasiak

Caitlin Glass as Diancie


	12. Marco Polo

**August 20, 2017**

 **Drabble # 12 of 101**

 **Theme: Marco Polo**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Five Nights at Freddy's". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

 **"Marco!"**

"Polo!"

The Trainers and small Legendaries were playing Marco Polo, and Manaphy was it.

 **"Gotcha, Anna!"** Manaphy tagged his Trainer, Anna Aiken-Henderson.

"Dangnabbit." Anna muttered.

The game went on and on until Arceus called everyone for lunch.

 **"You really looked like you were having fun out there, Tessa."** Lunala looked her Trainer in the eyes.

"I sure did, Lunala." Tessa replied with a goofy grin.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Jacob Tremblay as Manaphy

Elle McKinnon as Anna Aiken-Henderson

Sophie Turner as Lunala

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore


	13. Five Nights at Freddy's

**August 21, 2017**

 **Drabble # 13 of 101**

 **Theme: Five Nights at Freddy's**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Up to Mischief". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

The sun was rising on the Hall of Origin. Bethany Cantrell was having a nice dream… until she was awoken by Tapu Fini.

"Ugh, what is it, Fini?"

 **"Let's play Five Nights at Freddy's!"**

"Fini, you know scary games aren't my stick."

 **"Come on! Just once…?"**

Bethany sighed. "Fine."

Moana and Tapu Lele were done eating their breakfast. They decided to go for a walk and bond a little.

Just then, they heard two screams from a nearby hallway.

"Uh oh…" Moana bit her lip.

She and Tapu Lele ran to Bethany's room and opened the door. Bethany and Tapu Fini were on the floor, crying and hugging one another tightly.

"Beth, what happened?"

 **"I asked her to play Five Nights at Freddy's with me and we both got scared to death. Well, not literally though."** Tapu Fini explained.

Moana rolled her eyes. "Figures."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Laura Marano as Bethany Cantrell

Erin Agostino as Tapu Fini

Carrie Keranen as Moana Dixon


	14. Up to Mischief

**August 22, 2017**

 **Drabble # 14 of 101**

 **Theme: Up to Mischief**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Dress Up". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

It was nighttime in the Hall of Origin. Everyone was asleep… that is, except for Victini.

" **Aiden…"** Victini was shaking her Trainer awake.

Aiden Park woke up from his sleep. "Victini, why did you wake me up?"

Victini rubbed her little hands together. **"Wanna go into the kitchen and sneak some food into our room?"**

Aiden rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and smirked. "Great idea." He then frowned. "What if Arceus wakes up and catches us? Or if we're caught by someone else?"

" **There's no need to worry!"**

Aiden got out of bed and snuck to the kitchen with Victini. Aiden opened the fridge while Victini used Psychic to lift some cupcakes.

When they got back to their room with the cupcakes, they snickered quietly and ate them.

Unbeknownst to them, Hoopa had been watching the whole time.

" **Bravo, Aiden and Victini. Bravo."** The Mischief Pokémon clapped for them.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Ella Jones as Victini

Jacob Melton as Aiden Park

Lori Phillips as Hoopa


	15. Dress Up

**August 23, 2017**

 **Drabble # 15 of 101**

 **Theme: Dress Up**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Beef Jerky". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

The Trainers and their Legendary Partners had just finished lunch and were off doing their own things.

"Phione, what do you think?"

Julie Rhodes had dressed herself in a sparkly blue skirt and a pastel green tank top.

" **Check this out!"**

Phione was wearing one of Julie's dresses!

"Phione, that is way too big for you." Julie reminded her Legendary Partner.

" **I know, Julie. I know! But this is so much fun!"**

"What's going on?" Asked Brianna, who had just walked in with Tapu Koko.

" **I think Julie and Phione are playing dress up."** Tapu Koko replied.

"Oh, hey, Brianna!" Julie giggled.

" **Hey, Tapu Koko!"** Phione flew over to the Land Spirit Pokémon. **"Join us!"**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Caitlin Carmichael as Julie Rhodes

Bella Lotz as Phione

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell

Andra Day as Tapu Koko


	16. Beef Jerky

**August 24, 2017**

 **Drabble # 16 of 101**

 **Theme: Beef Jerky**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Paintings". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

"Hey, Volcanion! Try this!"

Ethan Lynch was eating beef jerky for lunch. The Legendary Heroes Squad was having a cookout in the Hall of Origin's garden.

" **Ok."** Volcanion replied. Ethan broke off a small piece and handed it to Volcanion, who ate it.

" **Wow, Ethan. This is good food!"**

" **I'm glad you like it, Volcanion!"** Diancie piped up.

"It's very healthy for both people _and_ Pokémon!" Yumi added.

" **I'm glad I tried it!"**

"Heh…" Said Ethan. "Me too."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Ewan McGregor as Volcanion

Caitlin Glass as Diancie

Ashley Boettcher as Yumi Lukasiak


	17. Paintings

**August 25, 2017**

 **Drabble # 17 of 101**

 **Theme: Paintings**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Sleepwalking". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

"Hey Dialga, what do you think of my Leavanny painting?" Maya turned her finished painting for Dialga to see.

" **It's really good! If Olivia saw that, she'd be impressed!"**

"What about your painting, Dialga?"

" **It's finished!"** Dialga turned her painting to Maya.

"It's a painting of… yourself. But I still like it!"

"Did I hear my name?" Exclaimed a familiar voice. Olivia Palakiko, the Kahuna of Akala Island, ran into the room and glomped Maya.

" **Let her go, Livvie."** Tapu Lele flew in. **"She can't breathe."**

"Tapu Lele! Come here, girl!" Olivia let Maya go, holding her arms out for Tapu Lele. The Land Spirit Pokémon flew into Olivia's arms for a gentler hug.

" **How are things going with you and your boyfriend?"** Dialga asked.

"It's wonderful." Olivia sighed. "I'm really glad I awakened my inner artist. I recall the sunrise that one morning that awakened my talent."

"Well, it was very nice of Arceus to let you visit us." Maya smiled at the Kahuna.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Leila Benn Harris as Maya Shirona-Hart

Cara Delevingne as Dialga

Emily Tierney as Olivia Palakiko

Melanie Martinez as Tapu Lele


	18. Sleepwalking

**August 26, 2017**

 **Drabble # 18 of 101**

 **Theme: Sleepwalking**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Bike Ride". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

" **Izzy!"** Uxie whisper-yelled. It was nighttime, and Isabelle Zumi had been sleepwalking for several nights now. **"Isabelle Zumi, wake up!"**

Isabelle woke. "What is it, Uxie?"

Uxie flew over to her Trainer. **"Izzy, you've been sleepwalking again."**

"Again?" Isabelle smacked her forehead. "I really need to work on that."

Uxie sighed. **"I'll ask Cresselia to help you."**

Isabelle smiled. "I'd like that very much."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Talitha Bateman as Uxie

Kelcie Stranahan as Isabelle Zumi


	19. Bike Ride

**August 27, 2017**

 **Drabble # 19 of 101**

 **Theme: Bike Ride**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Girls Rule, Boys Drool". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

"Come on, Celebi! Try and keep up with me!"

Rose Abbot was on her bike, riding through the Hall Of Origin's bike track with Celebi.

" **Oh I'll catch up to you all right!"** Celebi smirked.

Rose continued to pedal along, her cape flowing behind her.

Kaelynne Harvey entered with Lugia, donning a helmet.

"It's a bummer there isn't a bike your size, Lugia." Kaelynne turned to her Legendary Partner.

" **It's fine, Kaelynne."** Lugia shrugged her wings.

Rose and Celebi put their bikes back. "Oh, hey, Kaelynne. Have you and Lugia been practicing your Z-Move?"

Kaelynne flashed her Z-Ring. "We have."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Emma Rayne Lyle as Rose Abbot

Mia Talerico as Celebi

Sutton Foster as Kaelynne Harvey

Alison Lohman as Lugia


	20. Girls Rule, Boys Drool

**August 28, 2017**

 **Drabble # 20 of 101**

 **Theme: Girls Rule, Boys Drool**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Cha-Cha Slide". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

"Hey, girls." Brianna smirked. "How would you feel about pulling a prank on Seth Caprio?"

Tessa laughed. "Oh, how fun would that be!"

The girls were trading ideas for the prank, until Lillie came up with the best one.

"How about we dump twenty buckets of water on him, and shout 'Girls Rule, Boys Drool!'?"

"Incredible!" Tessa pumped her fist. "Great idea, Lillie! What do you think, girls?"

"I agree; that is a wonderful idea." Moana grinned ear to ear.

"Same." Bethany fist-bumped Tessa.

Later that day, Seth was walking down to the room he shared with Shaymin, when twenty buckets of water were dumped on him.

"Girls rule, boys drool!" Brianna, Tessa, Lillie, Bethany and Moana yelled.

"I'll get you for this one day!" A fuming Seth yelled as he slammed the door.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Chloë Grace Moretz as Lillie Germain

Carrie Keranen as Moana Dixon

Laura Marano as Bethany Cantrell

David Lambert as Seth Caprio


	21. Cha-Cha Slide

**August 29, 2017**

 **Drabble # 21 of 101**

 **Theme: Cha-Cha Slide**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Squirt Gun War". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

"Wow, Giratina, you're really good at this!"

Artorias Oakley and his Legendary Partner, Giratina, were in their shared room dancing the Cha-Cha Slide.

" **Thanks. How low can you go, Artorias?"**

The music called for 'how low can you go?'. Artorias went all the way down and back up again.

"Hey!" Rebecca Wilson entered with her Nihilego.

" **Can we join?"** Nihilego asked.

"Sure!" Artorias replied.

"I tried to teach this to Lulu several times, but she would always give me a bored yawn and go back to being lazy."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Sterling Beaumon as Artorias Oakley

Jason Segel as Giratina

Mackenzie Ziegler as Rebecca Wilson

Rowan Blanchard as Nihilego


	22. Squirt Gun War

**August 30, 2017**

 **Drabble # 22 of 101**

 **Theme: Squirt Gun War**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Funny Faces". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Birhan Robinson had just entered the Hall of Origin's dojo when a blast of water hit him.

"Kyogre, I know it's you! Show yourself!"

A snickering Kyogre emerged from her hiding spot with a squirt gun.

"I challenge you to a squirt gun war."

" **Oh, it is on like Donkey Kong!"** Kyogre laughed.

Bethany and Tapu Fini entered carrying three squirt guns, tossing one to Birhan.

Bethany fired the first blast and the squirt gun war began.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Lino Facioli as Birhan Robinson

Julie Garnye as Kyogre


	23. Funny Faces

**August 31, 2017**

 **Drabble # 23 of 101**

 **Theme: Funny Faces**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Acting". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Tessa snuck into Annaleise and Latias's shared room and changed the streaming settings on the camera for the video Annaleise and Latias were going to shoot.

She had known that Annaleise and Latias wanted to shoot a video of them competing to see who could make the funniest faces.

Tessa laughed mischievously before leaving the room to hang with Lunala. "Annie will never know what hit her."

After breakfast, Annaleise and Latias began shooting their video.

Annaleise tugged down one eyelid and stuck out her tongue. Latias closed both her eyes and wiggled he tongue side to side.

They continued to make funny faces until they got tired and stopped recording.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Annaleise called.

Christian Klein entered with his cell phone.

" **Hey, Christian. What's up?"**

"I got a text from my big brother Ron. He said he liked the video of the funny faces you made."

It hit Annaleise. Someone had messed with the camera and changed the settings to stream the video to the _whole world_! She knew who it was…

Annaleise looked up to the ceiling and screamed "TEEEESSSSSSAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Grace Fulton as Annaleise Rivas

Aimee Carrero as Latias

Damian McGinty as Christian Klein


	24. Acting

**September 1, 2017**

 **Drabble # 24 of 101**

 **Theme: Acting**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "It's Cherries, Not Blood!". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

In their shared room in the Hall of Origin, Marie Noel and Zygarde were watching the movie 'Sing' and acting out a scene.

"I am _not_ singing this." Marie imitated Ash the porcupine.

" **What's not to like?"** Zygarde imitated Buster Moon the koala. **"You are a female and you're a teenager. This song was made for you!"**

"Wow." Snarked Marie. "It's like you can see inside my tiny teenage mind."

" **I know, right? You've just gotta add some moves and a little bit of…"** He then started singing. **"'Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me, maybe?'"** He turned to Marie. **"Go for it!"**

"Oh, you mean like this?" Marie then sang. "'Try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me maybe'?"

" **There you go! You're a natural!"**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Lorna Fitzgerald as Marie Noel

Billy Bob Thompson as Zygarde


	25. It's Cherries, Not Blood!

**September 2, 2017**

 **Drabble # 25 of 101**

 **Theme: It's Cherries, Not Blood!**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Articuno". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Isabelle was working on a drawing of an outfit inspiration for Moana when Uxie entered covered in red stuff. Panicking, Isabelle ran over to Uxie.

"Uxie, what happened?!"

" **Izzy, I just was-"**

"I swear, it looks like blood!"

" **Izzy-"**

"I know its blood. Who hurt you?"

" **Isabelle Zumi, it's cherries, not blood!"**

"Cherries?"

" **Yeah, I was eating cherries with Mesprit and Azelf, but I got some cherry juice on me."**

Isabelle sighed in relief. "For a second I thought you got beaten up."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Kelcie Stranahan as Isabelle Zumi

Talitha Bateman as Uxie


	26. Documentary: Articuno

**September 3, 2017**

 **Drabble # 26 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Articuno**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Zapdos". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

In the Hall of Origin's studio, Azelf was holding a video camera. Tessa had suggested they do a Documentary once again, but this time with the Legendaries.

" **Ready, Articuno?"**

" **Ready, Azelf!"**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Articuno, one of the three Legendary Birds of Kanto. When I first met my Trainer, Lydia Johnson, she and her brother Lyric were heading outside to train with their Pokémon. Lydia believed me when I told her about Dark Matter, but Lyric didn't. My favorite memory of being with Lydia so far was when she had to slap Lyric to knock some sense into him. My least favorite memory was Lydia having to go through all the sadness at her grandma's funeral. I'm so happy to be with a kind young woman like Lydia."**

Azelf stopped recording. At that moment, Lydia walked into the room hand in hand with her boyfriend, Kiawe Koa.

"How was it, Articuno?"

" **It was great, Lydia."**

"Glad to hear it, Articuno." Kiawe patted the Freeze Pokémon's head.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Rebecca Hall as Articuno

Morgan Lily as Lydia Johnson

Marc Swint as Kiawe Koa


	27. Documentary: Zapdos

**September 4, 2017**

 **Drabble # 27 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Zapdos**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Moltres". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf was back in the studio, this time with Zapdos.

" **Ready, Zapdos?"**

" **Ready, Azelf!"**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Zapdos, one of the three Legendary Birds of Kanto. When I first met my Trainer, Isaac Ketchum, he was in Shalour City visiting the Tower of Mastery. Isaac was not a happy camper when I told him about Dark Matter. My favorite memory of being with Isaac so far was when he brought his cousin Ash to me so I could thank him for saving Shamouti Island. My least favorite memory was when we were flying back to Geosenge Town. I had to listen to Isaac ranting over his uncle leaving on a journey and not being there for Ash. I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Isaac."**

Azelf stopped recording. At that moment, the door opened and Isaac entered.

"How did it go, Zapdos?"

" **It was great, Isaac."**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Hugh Jackman as Zapdos

CJ Adams as Isaac Ketchum


	28. Documentary: Moltres

**September 5, 2017**

 **Drabble # 28 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Moltres**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Mewtwo". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf was back in the studio, this time with Moltres.

" **Ready, Moltres?"**

" **Ready, Azelf!"**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Moltres, one of the three Legendary Birds of Kanto. When I first met my Trainer, Carter Hubbard, he was in his front yard, sulking about how badly his father was treating him. Carter was not happy when I told him about Dark Matter. My favorite memory of being with Carter so far was when we performed our Z-Move for the first time. My least favorite memory was when his father kicked him out of the house after I had chosen him. Carter and I have been through thick and thin together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Carter."**

Azelf stopped recording. At that moment, the door opened and Carter entered.

"Heya, Moltres. How did it go, buddy?"

 **"That, Carter, was incredible."**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Chris Pine as Moltres

Zach Callison as Carter Hubbard


	29. Documentary: Mewtwo

**September 6, 2017**

 **Drabble # 29 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Mewtwo**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Mew". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf was in the studio once again, this time with Mewtwo.

" **Ready, Mewtwo?"**

" **I am ready, Azelf!"**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Mewtwo, one of the Mew duo of Kanto. When I first met my Trainer, Lunick Hamada, he had finished shopping at the Hau'oli City mall. Let me tell you; when I told him about Dark Matter, he was absolutely LIVID. My favorite memory of being with Lunick so far was when he showed me his Guardian attire for the first time. My least favorite memory was when Lunick almost died in the battle against Dark Matter. No matter how good or bad, we have been through a lot so far, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Lunick."**

Azelf stopped recording. At that moment, the door opened and Lunick entered.

"Hey, Mewtwo. How did it go?"

" **It went well, Lunick. Thanks for asking!"**

All of a sudden, Moana ran into the room breathing heavily, the pink floral skirt of her Guardian gown flowing behind her.

"Moana, what's wrong?" Lunick ran over to his fellow Squad member.

"We're in trouble… big danger… huge… ugh… have you heard…?"

" **Did you hear about Hurricane Irma?"** Tapu Lele asked, floating in.

"No." Lunick shook his head.

" **News of the hurricane is spreading through the Hall of Origin like a wildfire! Arceus said preparations must begin as soon as possible, even though we are well protected."**

Lunick and Mewtwo shared worried glances. Azelf flew out of the room, muttering something about warning Derek immediately.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Jennifer Lee as Mewtwo

Jack Gleeson as Lunick Hamada

Carrie Keranen as Moana Dixon

Melanie Martinez as Tapu Lele


	30. Documentary: Mew

**September 7, 2017**

 **Drabble # 30 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Mew**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Stephen King's 'It'". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf was in the studio once again, this time with Mew.

" **Ready, Mew?"**

" **I am ready, Azelf!"**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Mew, one of the Mew duo of Kanto. When I first met my Trainer, Maggie Winters, she had finished up her dance class for the day. Maggie panicked when I told her about Dark Matter, but quickly got her determination back. My favorite memory of being with Maggie so far was when we did a ballet dance together for the first time. My least favorite memory was when Maggie fell on her bottom when we went roller skating. We have been together through thick and thin, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Maggie."**

Azelf stopped recording. At that moment, the door opened and Maggie entered, clad in her Guardian attire as usual.

"Hey, Mew. How was it?"

" **It went well, Maggie!"** Mew flew into Maggie's arms.

"So glad to hear." Maggie hugged her Legendary Partner.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Livvy Stubenrauch as Mew

Sofie Zamchick as Maggie Winters


	31. Stephen King's 'It'

**September 8, 2017**

 **Drabble # 31 of 101**

 **Theme: Stephen King's 'It'**

 **Warning: Spoilers for the movie**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Hurricanes". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

"Another horror movie? Wow…"

" **Really, huh? Want me to check it out, Maya?"**

"Yeah, come check it out, Dialga!"

Dialga flew over to Maya and looked at the computer. **"Stephen King's 'It', eh?"**

"Yup." Maya patted Dialga on the head.

Clara Campo and Allison Rogers came running in with Lillie.

"Let's read about it, shall we?" Clara pumped her fist.

"We shall, ladies." Allison elbowed Clara with a smirk.

"Ok," Lillie began. "So the movie starts with this boy named Georgie sailing his paper boat, only for it to fall into a drain. This clown named Pennywise gets it and offers it to him, only to bite the poor kid's arm off and drag him into the sewers. A year passes. Over time, we meet a group of kids called the Loser's Club. They discover that a demon called It is behind the disappearance of Georgie and countless other children in the past. After a series of mishaps, the kids confront It and defeat him for the time being. It's then confirmed that Georgie had died, with Bill mourning the loss of his little brother. The Loser's Club vow to return as adults should It come back for more victims."

"There's gonna be a Part 2, from what I've heard about the movie." Allison tapped her chin.

"There is. I'm sure that part will focus on It's defeat." Lillie explained.

At that moment, Tessa and Brianna ran into the room.

"Guys, the hurricane has changed track. We're gonna be getting a direct hit." Tessa panicked, breathing heavily.

"Even though we are well protected, Arceus said preparations must begin NOW." Brianna pounded her palm with her fist when she said the word 'now'.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Leila Benn Harris as Maya Shirona-Hart

Cara Delevingne as Dialga

Olivia DeJonge as Clara Campo

Teala Dunn as Allison Rogers

Chloë Grace Moretz as Lillie Germain

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell


	32. Hurricanes

**September 9, 2017**

 **Drabble # 32 of 101**

 **Theme: Hurricanes**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Code Red". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

 **"Brianna! Brianna!"** A panicking Tapu Koko called to her Trainer, flying at top speed into their shared room.

"Tapu Koko, what's wrong?"

Tapu Koko shut the door and turned on the TV, which was set to the Weather Channel. **"Hurricane Shrimpy is getting closer!"**

"Is that what you renamed Irma?"

 **"Yes."**

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Brianna called.

The door opened, and Tessa entered, along with Lycan Singh, Dylan Peterson and Liz Hampton.

"How are the preparations, Tessa?"

"They're going well. When Arceus declares a Code Red, it means everyone must hunker down immediately."

Lycan turned to Dylan and Liz. "When do you think the Code Red will be issued?"

Dylan shrugged. "I don't know."

"Tomorrow, I think." Liz guessed.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

 **Andra Day as Tapu Koko**

 **Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell**

 **Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore**

 **Robbie Kay as Lycan Singh**

 **Felix Avitia as Dylan Peterson**

 **Maude Apatow as Liz Hampton**


	33. Code Red

**September 10, 2017**

 **Drabble # 33 of 101**

 **Theme: Code Red**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Bracelets". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

At first, it seemed like a normal day in the Hall of Origin. That is, until a siren blared through the Hall, followed by the voice of Arceus.

" **Attention everyone! Hurricane Irma is getting closer and will be here in five minutes! We have a Code Red, Legendary Heroes Squad! Code Red!"**

Tessa and Annaleise heard the thundering feet of the Trainers and their Legendary Partners as they scrambled to their rooms.

Adrien Mondena and Tapu Bulu raced past Tessa, accidentally bumping into her.

"Sorry, Tessa!" Adrien hollered.

"You're forgiven!" Tessa hollered back.

Annaleise turned to her best friend. "Tessa, the Hall of Origin is well protected from weather like this, right?"

"Yes, Annie." Tessa replied. "But still, Arceus wanted us to be prepared anyway."

Lunala rounded the corner and flew over to Tessa and Annaleise. **"Tessa, come on."**

"Lunala's ready. I'm sure Latias is waiting for you."

"She is." Annaleise hugged her best friend before running off to her and Latias's shared room.

Tessa and Lunala headed into their room and closed the door, locking it.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tom Wayland as Arceus

Kyle Catlett as Adrien Mondena

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Grace Fulton as Annaleise Rivas

Sophie Turner as Lunala


	34. Bracelets

**September 11, 2017**

 **Drabble # 34 of 101**

 **Theme: Bracelets**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Oliver! Part 1: Food, Glorious Food", which will be one of six sneak peeks from "The Miraculous Adventure of Tessa and Lunala in Oliver!". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

It was a brand new morning. The hurricane had gone, and the Hall of Origin wasn't damaged at all.

Cautiously, everyone emerged from their rooms, Tessa and Lunala first.

While everyone started examining the place for damage, Tessa and Lunala went to check on Annaleise and Latias.

"Annie?" Tessa knocked on the door before opening it.

"Hey, Tessa! Latias and I are making bracelets."

Tessa and Lunala came over, and saw bracelets that read 'September 11' and 'Never Forget'.

"Oh, the September 11 attacks." Tessa put the pieces together.

"Latias and I are going to go out into the world and sell them for 10 Pokédollars each." Annaleise explained. "No one should ever forget the anger and sadness those terrorists gave us 16 years ago."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Grace Fulton as Annaleise Rivas


	35. Oliver! Part 1: Food, Glorious Food

**September 12, 2017**

 **Drabble # 35 of 101**

 **Theme: Oliver! Part 1: Food, Glorious Food**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Oliver! Part 2: That's Your Funeral", which will be one of six sneak peeks from "The Miraculous Adventure of Tessa and Lunala in Oliver!". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

The music for 'Food, Glorious Food' started. Michael marched on, followed by Carter, Lunick, Liam, Sebastian, Yushuv, Elijah, Birhan, Dylan, Trey, Thomas, Lycan, Artorias, Christian, Elias, Evan, Alexander, Eric, Peter, Phillip and Jerco in their orphan costumes.

Maya and Oliver, who were playing Widow Corney and Mr. Bumble, stood off to the side with bowls and a pot of gruel.

The boys marched to the front of the stage as they started singing.

 **"** _ **Is it worth the waiting for?**_

 _ **If we live till eighty-four?**_

 _ **All we ever get is gru-el!**_

 _ **Every day we say our prayer-**_

 _ **Will they change the bill of fare?**_

 _ **Still we get the same old gru-el!**_

 _ **There's not a crust, not a crumb can we find**_

 _ **Can we beg, can we borrow or cadge?**_

 _ **But there's nothing to stop us from getting a thrill**_

 _ **When we all close our eyes and imagine-**_

 _ **Food, glorious food,**_

 _ **Hot sausage and mustard!**_

 _ **While we're in the mood-**_

 _ **Cold jelly and custard!**_

 _ **Peas pudding and saveloys**_

 _ **What next is the question?**_

 _ **Rich gentlemen have it, boys-**_

 _ **In digestion!**_

 _ **Food, glorious food,**_

 _ **We're anxious to try it**_

 _ **Three banquets a day**_

 _ **Our favorite diet**_

 _ **Just picture a great big steak**_

 _ **Fried, roasted or stewed**_

 _ **Oh food! Wonderful food!**_

 _ **Marvelous food!**_

 _ **Glorious food!**_ **"**

The boys marched up to get their bowls before heading back to the front of the stage.

 **"** _ **Food, glorious food**_

 _ **What is there more handsome?**_

 _ **Gulped, swallowed or chewed,**_

 _ **Still worth a KING'S RANSOM!**_

 _ **What is it we dream about?**_

 _ **What brings on a sigh?**_

 _ **Piled peaches and cream about**_

 _ **Six feet hi-igh!**_

 _ **Food, glorious food**_

 _ **Eat right through the menu**_

 _ **Just loosen your belt**_

 _ **Two inches then you-**_

 _ **Work up a new appetite**_

 _ **In this interlude**_

 _ **Then food,**_

 _ **Once again food,**_

 _ **Fabulous food**_

 _ **Glorious food!**_ **"**

The boys marched back to get their gruel before heading back to the front of the stage.

 **"** _ **Food, glorious food**_

 _ **Don't care what it looks like**_

 _ **Burnt, underdone, crude**_

 _ **Don't CARE what the cook's like**_

 _ **Just thinking of growing fat**_

 _ **Our senses go reeling**_

 _ **One moment of knowing that**_

 _ **Full up feeling!**_

 _ **Food, glorious food**_

 _ **What wouldn't we give for**_

 _ **That extra bit more**_

 _ **That's all we live for**_

 _ **Why should we be fated to do**_

 _ **Nothing but brood on food**_

 _ **Magical food,**_

 _ **Wonderful food,**_

 _ **Marvelous food,**_

 _ **Fabulous food,**_ **"**

Michael sang his solo.

 **"** _ **Beautiful food…**_ **"**

Everyone sang the ending.

 **"** _ **Glorious… FOOD!**_ **"**

The audience applauded, and so did everyone backstage.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Joseph Di Stefano as Michael Enon

Zach Callison as Carter Hubbard

Jack Gleeson as Lunick Hamada

Miles Heizer as Liam Carson

Chandler Riggs as Sebastian White

Chase Edmunds as Yushuv Hayes

Tyler Casey as Elijah Jones

Lino Facioli as Birhan Robinson

Felix Avitia as Dylan Peterson

Max Burkholder as Trey Samson

Robert Capron as Thomas Sanderson

Robbie Kay as Lycan Singh

Sterling Beaumon as Artorias Oakley

Damian McGinty as Christian Klein

Jordan Nagai as Elias Bane

Ed Oxenbould as Evan Stone

Levi Miller as Alexander Grace

Anthony Keyvan as Eric Logan

Connor Stanhope as Peter Lang

John Paul Ruttan as Phillip Lotus

Nathan Kress as Jerco Snow


	36. Oliver! Part 2: That's Your Funeral

**September 13, 2017**

 **Drabble # 36 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Oliver! Part 3: It's a Fine Life", which will be one of six sneak peeks from "The Miraculous Adventure of Tessa and Lunala in Oliver!". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

"Can you keep that expression for a long time, boy, with a crowd watching you?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, ma'am, I think so."

Seth and Yumi stepped up beside Michael as they started their song, Seth singing first.

 **Seth**

 **"** _ **He's a born undertaker's mute.**_ **"**

When Seth sang the word 'mute', he covered Michael's mouth with his hand before taking it off.

 **"** _ **I can see him in a black silk suit.**_

 _ **Following behind the funeral procession**_

 _ **With his features fixed in a suitable expression.**_

 _ **There'll be horses with tall black plumes**_

 _ **To escort us to the family tombs,**_

 _ **With mourners**_

 _ **In all corners**_

 _ **Who've been taught to weep in tune.**_

 _ **And then the coffin lined with satin.**_

 _ **That's your funeral!**_ **"**

 **Yumi**

 **"** _ **That's your funeral!**_ **"**

 **Seth**

 **"** _ **Large enough to wear your hat in.**_

 _ **That's your funeral!**_ **"**

Yumi elbowed Seth affectionately.

 **Yumi**

 **"** _ **That's your funeral!**_ **"**

 **Seth**

 **"** _ **We're just here to glamorize you for that endless sleep.**_ **"**

Seth twirled Yumi as they sang together.

 **"** _ **You might just as well look fetching**_

 _ **When you're six feet deep!**_ **"**

Yumi held up a glass of 'gin'.

 **Yumi**

 **"** _ **At the wake we'll drink a toddy**_

 _ **To the body beautiful.**_ **"**

Seth and Yumi crossed over to Oliver before pointing at Michael again.

 **Seth**

 **"** _ **That's your funeral!**_ **"**

 **Yumi**

 **"** _ **Not our funeral.**_ **"**

Seth and Yumi looked at each other again before looking at Oliver.

 **Seth and Yumi**

 **"** _ **That's your funeral!**_ **"**

Seth and Yumi proceeded to taunt Oliver.

 **Seth**

 **"** _ **If you're fond of overeating**_

 _ **That's your funeral.**_ **"**

 **Yumi**

 **"** _ **That's your funeral!**_ **"**

 **Seth**

 **"** _ **Starve yourself by undereating**_

 _ **That's your funeral.**_ **"**

 **Yumi**

 **"** _ **That's your funeral.**_

 _ **Visualize the earth descending on you clod by clod.**_

 _ **You can't come back when you're buried**_

 _ **Underneath the sod!**_ **"**

 **Seth and Yumi**

 **"** _ **We will not reduce our prices.**_

 _ **Keep our vices usual.**_ **"**

 **Seth**

 **"** _ **That's your funeral.**_ **"**

 **Yumi**

 **"** _ **Not our funeral.**_ **"**

 **Seth**

 **"** _ **That's your funeral.**_ **"**

Oliver stepped up to Seth and wagged his finger.

 **Oliver**

 **"** _ **I don't think this song is funny.**_ **"**

 **Seth**

 **"** _ **That's your funeral.**_ **"**

 **Yumi**

 **"** _ **That's your funeral.**_ **"**

Oliver shoved Michael over to Seth and Yumi.

 **Oliver**

 **"** _ **Here's the boy, now where's the money?**_ **"**

 **Seth**

 **"** _ **That's your funeral.**_ **"**

 **Oliver**

 **"** _ **That's YOUR funeral!**_ **"**

In a fit of rage, Oliver stormed offstage.

 **Yumi**

 **"** _ **We don't harbor thoughts macabre,**_

 _ **There's no need to frown.**_ **"**

 **Seth and Yumi**

 **"** _ **In the end we'll either burn you up or nail you down!**_

 _ **We love coughs and wheezes**_

 _ **And diseases called incurable.**_ **"**

 **Seth**

 **"** _ **That's your funeral.**_ **"**

 **Yumi**

 **"** _ **No one else's funeral.**_ **"**

 **Seth**

 **"** _ **That's your…**_ **"**

 **Yumi**

 **"** _ **That's your…**_ **"**

 **Seth and Yumi**

 **"** _ **Funeral!**_ **"**

The audience clapped, and so did everyone backstage.

Tears welled up in Annaleise's eyes.

"Well done, Yumi…" She spoke softly.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Ashley Boettcher as Yumi Lukasiak

Joseph Di Stefano as Michael Enon

David Lambert as Seth Caprio

Asa Butterfield as Oliver Fern

Grace Fulton as Annaleise Rivas


	37. Oliver! Part 3: It's a Fine Life

**September 14, 2017**

 **Drabble # 37 of 101**

 **Theme: Oliver! Part 3: It's a Fine Life**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Oliver! Part 4: Oom-Pah-Pah", which will be one of six sneak peeks from "The Miraculous Adventure of Tessa and Lunala in Oliver!". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Tessa knocked on the door to Fagin's lair before calling, "Plummy and slam!"

"It's Nancy!" Isaac called to the pickpockets.

The music started. Tessa opened the door and entered before calling out to Annaleise. "Come on, Bet!"

Annaleise entered, trailing behind Tessa, as they woke up the sleeping pickpockets.

"Wake up, boys! The ladies are here!"

"Ladies!" Nolan exclaimed with joy. "Cor'ark at 'em!"

Tessa giggled, poking Nolan in the chest. "'Ere, now. We'll have less of that if you don't mind." She and Annaleise strolled over to Isaac. "'Ere, so where's the gin then, Fagin? Fork it over!" She and Annaleise gestured to Isaac for the 'gin'.

"All in moderation, my dear." Isaac warned Tessa. "All in moderation. Too much gin can be a dangerous thing for a pure young girl."

Annaleise gasped as if offended and Tessa wagged her finger in Isaac's face. "And what's wrong with a bit of danger then? Mi-ster-Fa-gin. After all, that's the only bit of excitement we get."

Tessa crossed to the front of the stage. "And who would deny us that small pleasure?"

 **Tessa**

" _ **Small pleasures, small pleasures**_

 _ **Who would deny us these?**_ **"**

"Not me!" Nolan hollered.

 **Tessa**

" _ **Gin toddies- large measures**_

 _ **No skimpin' if you please.**_

 _ **I rough it, I love it**_

 _ **Life is a game of chance.**_

 _ **I never tire of it-**_

 _ **Leading this merry dance.**_

 _ **If you don't mind having to go without things**_

 _ **It's a fine life.**_ **"**

 **Everyone**

" _ **It's a fine life.**_ **"**

 **Tessa**

" _ **Tho' it ain't all jolly old pleasure outings…**_

 _ **It's a fine life.**_ **"**

 **Everyone**

" _ **It's a fine life.**_ **"**

Tessa gestured to Annaleise, who ran up to stand next to her. Tessa put an arm around Annaleise.

 **Tessa**

" _ **When you got someone to love**_

 _ **You forget your care and strife.**_

 _ **Let the prudes look down on us**_

 _ **Let the wide world frown on us**_

 _ **It's a fine,**_ **"**

 **Everyone**

" _ **Fine life.**_ **"**

"Ain't that right, Bet?" Tessa elbowed Annaleise.

"Yeah, that's right, Nancy!" Annaleise elbowed Tessa back.

"You go on and tell 'em, girl."

 **Annaleise**

" _ **Who cares if straightlaces**_

 _ **Sneer at us in the street?**_

 _ **Fine airs and fine graces**_ **"**

 **Tessa**

" _ **Don't have to sin to eat.**_ **"**

 **Tessa and Annaleise**

" _ **We wander through London.**_ **"**

 **Tessa**

" _ **Who know what we may find?**_ **"**

 **Tessa and Annaleise**

" _ **There's pockets left undone**_

 _ **On many a behind.**_ **"**

 **Tessa**

" _ **If you don't mind taking it like it turns out**_

 _ **It's a fine life.**_ **"**

 **Everyone**

" _ **It's a fine life.**_ **"**

 **Tessa**

" _ **Keep the candle burning until it burns out**_

 _ **It's a fine life.**_ **"**

 **Everyone**

" _ **It's a fine life.**_ **"**

 **Tessa**

" _ **Though you sometimes do come by**_

 _ **The occasional black eye**_

 _ **You can always cover one**_

' _ **Til he blacks the other one**_

 _ **But you don't dare cry.**_ **"**

Annaleise began walking in place sassily, mocking the rich people.

 **Annaleise**

" _ **No flounces, no feathers**_

 _ **No frills and furbelows**_

 _ **All winds and all weathers**_

 _ **Ain't good for fancy clothes**_ **"**

"That's true." Tessa laughed.

 **Tessa**

" _ **These trappings,**_ **"**

 **Annaleise**

" _ **These tatters,**_ **"**

 **Tessa and Annaleise**

" _ **These we can just afford.**_ **"**

 **Tessa**

" _ **What future?**_ **"**

 **Annaleise**

" _ **What matters?**_ **"**

 **Everyone**

" _ **We've got our bed and board.**_ **"**

Tessa and Annaleise went over to Isaac and elbowed him.

 **Tessa**

" _ **If you don't mind having to deal with Fagin**_

 _ **It's a fine life.**_ **"**

 **Everyone**

" _ **It's a fine life.**_ **"**

 **Tessa**

" _ **Though diseased rats threaten to bring the plague in**_

 _ **It's a fine life.**_ **"**

 **Everyone**

" _ **It's a fine life.**_ **"**

 **Tessa**

" _ **But the grass is green and dense**_

 _ **On the right side of the fence.**_ **"**

 **Tessa and Annaleise**

" _ **And we take good care of it**_

 _ **That we get our share of it**_

 _ **And we don't-**_ **"**

 **Everyone**

" _ **Mean pence!**_ **"**

 **Tessa and Annaleise**

" _ **Oh!**_

 _ **If you don't mind having to like or lump it...**_

 _ **It's a fine life.**_ **"**

 **Everyone**

" _ **It's a fine life.**_ **"**

 **Tessa**

" _ **Though there's no tea-supping and eating crumpet**_

 _ **It's a fine life.**_ **"**

 **Everyone**

" _ **It's a fine life.**_ **"**

Tessa crossed to the edge of the stage, looking out at the audience with a sad smile before looking down at the wedding ring on her finger for the show.

 **Tessa**

" _ **Not for me, the happy home**_

 _ **Happy husband, happy wife**_

 _ **Tho' it sometimes touches me…**_

 _ **For the likes of such as me…**_ **"**

Tessa walked back to Annaleise and the pickpockets.

 **Tessa**

" _ **Mine's a fine…**_ **"**

 **Everyone**

" _ **Fine… life!**_ **"**

The audience burst into huge applause.

From the right wing, Natalie wiped a tear from her face. "Well done."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

CJ Adams as Isaac Ketchum

Joel Courtney as Nolan Hart

Grace Fulton as Annaleise Rivas

Zach Callison as Carter Hubbard

Jack Gleeson as Lunick Hamada

Miles Heizer as Liam Carson

Chandler Riggs as Sebastian White

Chase Edmunds as Yushuv Hayes

Tyler Casey as Elijah Jones

Lino Facioli as Birhan Robinson

Felix Avitia as Dylan Peterson

Max Burkholder as Trey Samson

Robert Capron as Thomas Sanderson

Robbie Kay as Lycan Singh

Sterling Beaumon as Artorias Oakley

Dominic Scott Kay as Troy Atlas

Jordan Nagai as Elias Bane

Levi Miller as Alexander Grace

Anthony Keyvan as Eric Logan

Connor Stanhope as Peter Lang

Maxwell Perry Cotton as Damien Sky

Jaden Harmon as Isaiah Ketchum

Jonah Bowling as Hunter Dimarco

Jacob Melton as Aiden Park

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Kyle Catlett as Adrien Mondena

Scarlett Johansson as Natalie Bannister


	38. Oliver! Part 4: Oom-Pah-Pah

**September 15, 2017**

 **Drabble # 38 of 101**

 **Theme: Oliver! Part 4: Oom-Pah-Pah**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Oliver! Part 5: My Name", which will be one of six sneak peeks from "The Miraculous Adventure of Tessa and Lunala in Oliver!". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

It was time for Act 2. The curtain opened, revealing everyone in the Three Cripples pub.

Tessa began the song, skipping around everyone.

 **Tessa**

" _ **There's a little ditty**_

 _ **They're singing in the city**_

 _ **Especially when they've been**_

 _ **On the gin**_

 _ **Or the beer.**_ **"**

Annaleise skipped over to Tessa and put her arm around her while acting drunk.

 **Tessa**

" _ **If you've got the patience,**_

 _ **Your own imaginations**_

 _ **Will tell you just exactly what you want to hear.**_ **"**

Annaleise did the do-si-do with Tessa

 **Everyone**

" _ **Oom-Pah-Pah! Oom-Pah-Pah!**_

 _ **That's how it goes.**_

 _ **Oom-Pah-Pah! Oom-Pah-Pah!**_

 _ **Everyone knows.**_ **"**

 **Tessa**

" _ **They all suppose what they want to suppose**_

 _ **When they hear Oom-Pah-Pah.**_ **"**

Tessa and Annaleise skipped over to Hunter.

 **Tessa**

" _ **Mister Percy Snodgrass**_

 _ **Would often have the odd glass-**_

 _ **But never when he thought anybody could see.**_

 _ **Secretly he'd buy it,**_

 _ **And drink it on the quiet,**_

 _ **And dream he was an Earl**_

 _ **Wiv a girl on each knee!**_ **"**

 **Everyone**

" _ **Oom-Pah-Pah! Oom-Pah-Pah!**_

 _ **That's how it goes.**_

 _ **Oom-Pah-Pah! Oom-Pah-Pah!**_

 _ **Everyone knows.**_ **"**

 **Tessa**

" _ **What is the cause of his red shiny nose?**_

 _ **Could it be Oom-Pah-Pah?**_ **"**

Lillie got up and struck a sassy girl pose, holding up her skirt and showing off her ankle.

 **Tessa**

" _ **Pretty little Sally**_

 _ **Goes walking down the alley,**_

 _ **Displays her pretty ankles for all of the men.**_

 _ **They could see her garters**_

 _ **But not for free-and-gratis-**_

 _ **An inch or two, and then she knows**_

 _ **When to say when!**_ **"**

 **Everyone**

" _ **Oom-Pah-Pah! Oom-Pah-Pah!**_

 _ **That's how it goes.**_

 _ **Oom-Pah-Pah! Oom-Pah-Pah!**_

 _ **Everyone knows.**_ **"**

 **Tessa**

" _ **Whether it's hidden, or whether it shows-**_

 _ **It's the same, Oom-Pah-Pah!**_ **"**

While Tessa sang the next part, Lydia, Rebecca and Natalie came forward, skipping around her.

 **Tessa**

" _ **She was from the country,**_

 _ **But now she's up a gum-tree-**_

 _ **She let a fella feed 'er then lead 'er along**_

 _ **What's the good o' cryin'?**_

 _ **She's made a bed to lie in**_

 _ **She's glad to bring the coin in,**_

 _ **And join in this song!**_ **"**

" _ **Oom-Pah-Pah! Oom-Pah-Pah!**_

 _ **That's how it goes.**_

 _ **Oom-Pah-Pah! Oom-Pah-Pah!**_

 _ **Everyone knows.**_

 _ **She is no longer the same blushing rose.**_ **"**

 **Tessa**

" _ **Ever since Oom-Pah-Pah!**_ **"**

"Everybody now!" Tessa hollered.

 **Tessa**

" _ **There's a little ditty**_

 _ **They're singing in the city**_

 _ **Especially when they've been**_

 _ **On the gin**_

 _ **Or the beer.**_

 _ **If you've got the patience,**_

 _ **Your own imaginations**_

 _ **Will tell you just exactly what you want to hear.**_ **"**

 **Everyone (at the same time as Tessa)**

" _ **Oom-Pah-Pah! Oom-Pah-Pah!**_

 _ **That's how it goes.**_

 _ **Oom-Pah-Pah! Oom-Pah-Pah!**_

 _ **Everyone knows.**_

 _ **They all suppose what they want to suppose**_

 _ **When they hear Oom-Pah-Pah.**_ **"**

 **Everyone**

" _ **Oom-Pah-Pah! Oom-Pah-Pah!**_

 _ **That's how it goes.**_

 _ **Oom-Pah-Pah! Oom-Pah-Pah!**_

 _ **Everyone knows.**_

 _ **They all suppose what they want to suppose…**_ **"**

 **Tessa**

" _ **When they hear Oom… Pah… Pah!**_ **"**

The audience clapped and cheered. Backstage, the small Legendaries hooted and hollered.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Morgan Lily as Lydia Johnson

CJ Adams as Isaac Ketchum

Sofie Zamchick as Maggie Winters

Maude Apatow as Liz Hampton

Sutton Foster as Kaelynne Harvey

Emma Rayne Lyle as Rose Abbot

Sophie Nélisse as Robin Clinton

Kara Hayward as Meghan Cheng-Strange

Grace Fulton as Annaleise Rivas

Katie Rose Clarke as Alyssa McMann

Lee Cormie as Derek Morris

Noah Centineo as Lucas Cove

Caitlin Carmichael as Julie Rhodes

Elle McKinnon as Anna Aiken-Henderson

Dominic Scott Kay as Troy Atlas

Ed Oxenbould as Evan Stone

Teala Dunn as Allison Rogers

Olivia DeJonge as Clara Campo

Maika Monroe as Jasmine Van Horn

Maxwell Perry Cotton as Damien Sky

Jaden Harmon as Isaiah Ketchum

Jonah Bowling as Hunter Dimarco

Jacob Melton as Aiden Park

John Paul Ruttan as Phillip Lotus

Zelda Williams as Chara Dupain

Lorna Fitzgerald as Marie Noel

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Malina Weissman as Melody Pinesis

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell

Carrie Keranen as Moana Dixon

Scarlett Johansson as Natalie Bannister

Mackenzie Ziegler as Rebecca Wilson

Chloë Grace Moretz as Lillie Germain


	39. Oliver! Part 5: My Name

**September 16, 2017**

 **Drabble # 39 of 101**

 **Theme: Oliver! Part 5: My Name**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Oliver! Part 6: As Long as He Needs Me", which will be the last of six sneak peeks from "The Miraculous Adventure of Tessa and Lunala in Oliver!". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Everyone was laughing and high-fiving, including Tessa and Annaleise, their respective red and white gowns flowing.

Lydia ran in, yelling like Midget Apple did in an Annoying Orange video, "Aaaah! Run away! Run away!"

"What's wrong?" Brianna asked.

"It's Bill Sikes!" Lydia shrieked.

The pub girls screamed and the pub boys panicked, everyone running to their seats and other random places in the tavern, just as the music started.

Anderson Davis entered clad in his dark outfit, including his black top hat and gray-black leather coat, carrying his jemmy. Annaleise pretended to talk with Chara, who was also playing a pub girl. Isaac was staring at the door, waiting for Nolan to return with Michael. Tessa, sitting on a table, stared at Anderson, her gray-blue eyes glittering with mischief and glee.

Anderson smirked at everyone's frightened faces as he started singing.

" _ **Strong men tremble when they hear it!**_

 _ **They've got cause enough to fear it!**_

 _ **It's much blacker than they smear it,**_

 _ **Nobody mentions**_

 _ **My name.**_ **"**

He strode over to Evan and gave him a menacing look, causing him to hand him a couple of five-pound notes. Evan then ran offstage.

" _ **Rich men hold their five-pound notes out**_

 _ **Saves me emptying their coats out.**_

 _ **They know I could tear their throats out**_

 _ **Just to live up to**_

 _ **My name.**_ **"**

While Anderson pushed Eric to the floor, Rose grabbed Chara and Julie's hands, running offstage with them.

Anderson held his jemmy up high, daring some unlucky guy or girl to challenge him.

" _ **Wiv me jemmy in me 'and,**_

 _ **Let me see the man who dares**_

 _ **Stop me**_

 _ **Taking what I may,**_

 _ **He can start to say his prayers.**_ **"**

Tessa got off the table she was sitting on, and went to hand a glass of "gin" to Ethan.

Knowing his next move, Anderson grabbed Tessa's hand and spun her into his mighty arms, wrapping one around her waist and the other across her collarbone, settling on her shoulder. Tessa closed her eyes, sighed in content, and leaned into his arm as he tucked her into his chest. A shiver went down her spine as his deep voice reverberated through her.

" _ **Biceps like an iron girder**_

 _ **Fit for doing of a murder**_

 _ **If I just so much as heard a bloke even whisper**_

 _ **My name.**_ **"**

Anderson let go of Tessa, but kept his hands in hers. He faced everyone in the pub and yelled, "BILL SIKES!"

Liz, Melody, Kaelynne and Maggie shrieked and ran offstage, Phillip and Lydia following suit. Tessa laughed hysterically before going back to her table. Anderson continued to terrorize everyone.

Aiden and Hunter were laughing as if they were drunk. While Aiden ran offstage, Anderson grabbed Hunter and held him up by the collar.

" _ **Some toff slummin' wiv his valet**_

 _ **Bumped into me in the alley**_

 _ **Now his eyes will never tally**_

 _ **He'd never heard of**_

 _ **My name.**_ **"**

Anderson dropped Hunter on the floor as Robin and Meghan ran offstage. Hunter followed suit.

" _ **One bloke used to boast the claim**_

 _ **He could take my name in vain.**_ **"**

Anderson yelled "HA!" in Troy's face, causing him to shriek like a girl and run offstage with Alyssa, Lucas and Anna.

" _ **Poor bloke,**_

 _ **Shame he was so green.**_

 _ **Never was he seen again!**_ **"**

Allison, Clara, Jasmine, Isaiah, Marie and Peter ran offstage, followed by Ethan, Melody, Brianna and Moana.

" _ **Once bad**_

 _ **What's the use in turning?**_

 _ **In hell**_

 _ **I'll be there a burning!**_

 _ **Meanwhile, think of what I'm earning**_

 _ **All on account of**_

 _ **My name.**_ **"**

Anderson then turned to everyone else, daring them to say his name.

"What is it?!"

Natalie and Rebecca shrieked and ran offstage.

"What is it?!"

Lillie screamed and ran offstage.

"What is it?" He asked once more, sitting down.

A smirking Tessa got off the table again, walking over to him. Her smirk dissipated into a warm smile as she spoke.

"Bill Sikes."

Anderson pulled Tessa into his arms, pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

The pickpockets entered, along with Nolan, who had news for Isaac.

"Fagin! Fagin!"

"Dodger! Where's Oliver? Where's the boy? What has become of Oliver?!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Morgan Lily as Lydia Johnson

Ty Panitz as Anderson Davis

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Joel Courtney as Nolan Hart

CJ Adams as Isaac Ketchum


	40. Oliver! Part 6: As Long as He Needs Me

**September 17, 2017**

 **Drabble # 40 of 101**

 **Theme: Oliver! Part 6: As Long as He Needs Me**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Entei". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

"One of us, Bill." Isaac explained. "A new boy went out on his first job with Dodger. I'm afraid he may say something which will get us into trouble."

Anderson laughed, pulling Tessa to his side. "That's very likely. You're blowed upon, Fagin."

"And I'm afraid, you see…" Isaac shook his head. "That if the game was up with us… It would be up for a good many more. And it would come out rather worse for you than it would for me, my dear."

Scowling, Anderson let go of Tessa, and raised his hand as if to slap Isaac. "Why you old…" He sighed and shook his head. "Somebody must find out what's been done or said. If he hasn't talked yet, there's still a chance we might get him back without suspicion. We'll nab him the very moment he dares to step out of that house. Now, who's gonna go?"

While Nolan got up, Annaleise and Tessa shrugged and looked at one another, shaking their heads.

"I suppose it'll have to be me." Nolan raised his fist.

Isaac punched Nolan in the stomach. "YOU shut your trap, Dodger. You've caused enough trouble already!"

While Isaac was speaking, Annaleise and Tessa were slowly tip-toeing away.

"It has to be done quiet. We don't want any fuss. The very thing! Nancy, my dear!"

Tessa jumped, as she and Annaleise stopped in their tracks.

"You're so good with the boy."

Tessa shook her head. "It's no use trying it on with me."

Anderson crossed over to Tessa menacingly. "And just what do you mean by that remark?"

"What I say, Bill! I'm not going! Why can't you leave the boy alone? He won't do you no harm." She pleaded. "Why won't you leave him where he is where he'll get a chance at a decent life?!"

"You'll get him back 'ere, my girl; unless you want to feel my hand on your throat!"

Anderson strangled Tessa before Isaac separated them. "Nancy, my dear; if he talked, think what would happen to us. Think what would happen to Bill! It would be the gallows for him! The gallows! You wouldn't want that to happen, would you? Not to Bill? Not to your Bill?"

Tessa gasped and shook her head.

"She'll go, Fagin." Anderson prepared to leave.

"No she won't, Fagin." Tessa wiped a tear from her cheek.

Anderson stormed over to Tessa and 'hit' her across the face, sending her to the floor. Tessa let out a yelp when the fake slap came.

"Yes she will, Fagin!"

Anderson then grabbed Tessa by the arm and pulled her tightly to him, kissing her hard on the lips before dropping her.

"Bulls-Eye!"

Alyssa's Umbreon followed Anderson offstage.

"Out, all of you! GET OUT!" Tessa yelled. The pickpockets screamed and ran offstage, followed by Isaac. Annaleise helped Tessa up.

"All right, Bet… GO HOME!"

Annaleise jumped.

"There's a… good girl."

When Annaleise left, Tessa collapsed to her knees and cried. She started singing.

" _ **As long as he needs me…**_

 _ **Oh, yes, he does need me.**_

 _ **In spite of what you see,**_

 _ **I'm sure that he needs me.**_

 _ **Who else would love him still**_

 _ **When they've been used so ill?**_

 _ **He knows I always will…**_

 _ **As long as he needs me.**_ **"**

Tessa got up and wiped a few tears from her face.

" _ **I miss him so much when he is gone.**_ **"**

She managed a tiny smile.

" _ **But when he's near me**_

 _ **I don't let on…**_ **"**

The sorrow returned to Tessa's face.

"… _ **The way I feel inside.**_

 _ **The love I have to hide**_

 _ **The hell! I've got my pride**_

 _ **As long as he needs me.**_ **"**

Tessa looked down at the ring on her ring finger.

" _ **He doesn't say the things he should.**_

 _ **He acts the way he thinks he should.**_

 _ **But all the same,**_

 _ **I'll play**_

 _ **This game**_

 _ **His way.**_ **"**

Tessa went to sit on the bench.

" _ **As long as he needs me…**_

 _ **I know where I must be.**_

 _ **I'll cling on steadfastly…**_

 _ **As long as he needs me.**_

 _ **As long as life is long…**_

 _ **I'll love him right or wrong,**_

 _ **And somehow, I'll be strong…**_

 _ **As long as he needs me.**_

 _ **If you are lonely**_

 _ **Then you will know…**_

 _ **When someone needs you,**_

 _ **You love them so.**_ **"**

Tessa got up and ran to the very front of the stage, facing the audience with no more traces of sadness, which had been replaced with resolve and determination.

" _ **I won't betray his trust...**_

 _ **Though people say I must!**_

 _ **I've got to stay true, just…**_

 _ **As long as he… needs… me!**_ **"**

Tessa fell to her knees as the audience burst into roaring applause.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

CJ Adams as Isaac Ketchum

Ty Panitz as Anderson Davis

Joel Courtney as Nolan Hart

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore


	41. Documentary: Entei

**September 18, 2017**

 **Drabble # 41 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Entei**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Raikou". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

It had been a long break since a part for the Documentary had been filmed. Now Azelf was back in the studio, and Entei was with him.

" **Ready, Entei?"**

" **Sure am, Azelf!"**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Entei, one of the Legendary Dogs of Johto. When I first met my Trainer, Liam Carson, he was on his way home to Twinleaf Town. I offered him a quicker ride home, and waited until we were close to his hometown before revealing that he was my Chosen One and telling him about Dark Matter's threat. My favorite memory of being with Liam so far was when he introduced me to Lydia Johnson's boyfriend, Kiawe Koa. My least favorite memory was when I accidentally burned Liam in the face during a training session. We have been together through thick and thin, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Liam."**

Azelf stopped recording. At that moment, the door opened and Liam entered, donning his Guardian attire as usual.

"I watched from outside. I'm sure it went well, right?"

" **It did, Liam. Everyone is going to love this Documentary when it's finished."**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Theo James as Entei

Miles Heizer as Liam Carson


	42. Documentary: Raikou

**September 19, 2017**

 **Drabble # 42 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Raikou**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Suicune". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf was back in the studio, and Raikou was with him.

" **Ready, Raikou?"**

" **Yup."**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Raikou, one of the Legendary Dogs of Johto. When I first met my Trainer, Liz Hampton, she was a little girl and the Dreamyard had exploded. Her father had been one of the casualties in the explosion. I watched over Liz for some time before appearing to her when she started her journey. I became her partner a few years before the Dark Matter crisis. My favorite memory of being with Liz so far was when she put a top hat on me during the Tapu Lele festival. My least favorite memory was seeing Liz sulk over her father's death. I'm not saying she doesn't have the right to be sad, she can't be sad all the time. We have been together through thick and thin, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Liz."**

Azelf ended recording. Liz opened the door and greeted Raikou with a hug.

"Hey, buddy. How was it?"

" **It went very well, Liz. Thanks for asking. How's your little brother?"**

"Logan? Oh, he's doing just fine. I just got off the phone with my mum. She's happy to hear I'm doing well."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Bill Hader as Raikou

Maude Apatow as Liz Hampton


	43. Documentary: Suicune

**September 20, 2017**

 **Drabble # 43 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Suicune**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Ho-Oh". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf was in the studio again, and Suicune was with him.

" **Ready, Suicune?"**

" **As I'll ever be."**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Suicune, one of the Legendary Dogs of Johto. When I first met my Trainer, Sebastian White, he was at the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town visiting the grave of his older sister, who had been murdered by a couple of Team Rocket Grunts four years prior. Sebastian had been entrusted with his sister's Pokémon and I was happy to see him taking care of them. Sebastian and I became close instantly and we kept our vow to stop Dark Matter. My favorite memory of being with Sebastian so far was when the ghost of his sister appeared to us, and I met her for the first time. My least favorite memory was seeing Ethan's Toxapex trapped in that net while it was still a Mareanie. We have been together through thick and thin, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Sebastian."**

Azelf ended recording. Sebastian opened the door and entered the room.

"How did it go, Suicune?"

" **Incredible!"** Suicune replied. **"I still recall meeting your sister's ghost."**

"She's proud of both of us, that's for sure."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Alicia Vela-Bailey as Suicune

Chandler Riggs as Sebastian White


	44. Documentary: Ho-Oh

**September 21, 2017**

 **Drabble # 44 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Ho-Oh**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Lego Ninjago". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf was in the studio again, and Ho-Oh was with him.

" **Ready, Ho-Oh?"**

" **Whenever you are."**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Ho-Oh, one of the Tower Duo of Johto. When I first met my Trainer, Yushuv Hayes, his parents and everyone in his village had been murdered by a crazy maniac who I executed a while later per the wishes of the people of Johto. I returned to Yushuv three years later, and became his second Pokémon. My favorite memory of being with Yushuv so far was reuniting with him for the first time in three years. My least favorite memory was Yushuv saying he didn't have a pure heart. That wasn't true, because I wouldn't have come back to him if I didn't see a pure heart in him. In spite of the boy's tough past, we have been together through thick and thin, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Yushuv."**

Azelf ended recording. Yushuv opened the door and entered the room.

"Tessa told me you were doing your part of the Documentary today. How did it go?"

" **We just finished, Yushuv, and it went well."** Ho-Oh replied.

" **We're going to take a little break tomorrow. We'll resume recording the next day."**

"Thanks for telling us, Azelf. I'll go let Lugia and Kaelynne know."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Sean Quan as Ho-Oh

Chase Edmunds as Yushuv Hayes


	45. Lego Ninjago

**September 22, 2017**

 **Drabble # 45 of 101**

 **Theme: Lego Ninjago**

 **Warning: Spoilers for the Lego Ninjago movie**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Lugia". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

"Another Lego movie? No way!" Jasmine Van Horn exclaimed, as Jenna and Lillie came running in.

" **What's all the fuss, Jasmine?"** Virizion trotted over to her Chosen One.

"There's a Lego Ninjago movie!" Jasmine had to squelch her screams of glee.

" **Let's read about it, shall we?"**

"We shall." Jasmine pulled up the summary. "So the movie starts with a young boy being told the legend of Ninjago, a city frequently attacked by the villainous Lord Garmadon, who happens to be the estranged father of the protagonist, Lloyd Garmadon. Lloyd and a group of friends are part of a secret ninja force, led by Master Wu, who happens to be Lloyd's paternal uncle. One day, Lord Garmadon attacks the city again, defeating Lloyd and his own mech. Lloyd returns with the Ultimate Weapon and fires it, revealing it to be a laser that attracts a real-life cat named Meowthra, who starts destroying the city, while trying to get the laser. When Garmadon points the laser at the cat Lloyd breaks it, angrily declaring that he wishes Garmadon wasn't his father."

Lillie continued with the summary. "Master Wu tells the ninjas they must use the right weapon to keep Meowthra from destroying the city. Unbeknownst to them, Garmadon was eavesdropping, and he fights with Wu, only to end up in a cage, defeated. Unfortunately, Wu falls into a river, reminding Lloyd to use inner peace before being swept away. Eventually, they are caught by Garmadon's vengeful former generals. The ninjas try to fight but are easily defeated. They run away, and Lloyd and Garmadon are captured by the generals. The generals begin to fire the father and son into a volcano, but Lloyd's fellow ninjas save the day by stealth fighting. They all work together with Garmadon to escape the angry generals by building a makeshift helicopter, and Lloyd bonds with his father. Lloyd's mother, Koko, is revealed to have been a ninja warrior herself. Garmadon wanted to stay with his wife and son, but couldn't change."

Jenna continued with the summary. "The ninjas find the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon, consisting of a set of trinkets, only for Garmadon to take it, still wanting to conquer the city and for Lloyd to be his general. Lloyd rejects. A pissed off Garmadon locks all of them in the temple as it begins to collapse. Lloyd realizes what inner peace means, and he uses his power to escape the temple. As they fall of a cliff, Wu, who is revealed to be alive, saves them with his ship, and they head towards Ninjago. Garmadon arrives and tries to control Meowthra with the weapons but Meowthra eats Garmadon instead. Lloyd and friends arrive and fight Garmadon's army. As Lloyd approaches Meowthra, he confesses his identity as the green ninja, and that green means life, which brings everything together. He comforts the Meowthra, and tells his father that he forgives him, and that he's sorry. Garmadon cries tears of fire, which causes the Meowthra to spit him out. After reconciling with his wife and son, Garmadon moves in with them, Meowthra becomes the mascot of Ninjago, and Lloyd is hailed as a hero. As the film ends, the Mr. Liu tells the boy that he will start to train him as a ninja."

" **Wow,"** Said Virizion. **"That looks like a great movie!"**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Maika Monroe as Jasmine Van Horn

Emily Williams as Virizion

Chloë Grace Moretz as Lillie Germain

Emma Roberts as Jenna Grace


	46. Documentary: Lugia

**September 23, 2017**

 **Drabble # 46 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Lugia**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Celebi". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf was in the studio again, and Lugia was with him.

" **Ready, Lugia?"**

" **Yeah!"**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Lugia, one of the Tower Duo of Johto. When I first met my Trainer, Kaelynne Harvey, she was on a journey in the Orre region, trying to stop Cipher from taking over. I was turned into a shadow Pokémon, but Kaelynne managed to purify me and stop Cipher. I became one of her Pokémon, and I told her about the Dark Matter crisis a few years later. My favorite memory of being with Yushuv so far was when I joined her for the first time. My least favorite memory was being controlled as a Shadow Pokémon by Cipher. We have been through a lot together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Kaelynne."**

Azelf ended recording. Kaelynne opened the door and entered the room with her Flygon, Quaker.

"Yushuv told me you were doing your part of the Documentary today. How did it go?"

" **We just finished, Kaelynne, and it was incredible!"** Lugia gushed.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Alison Lohman as Lugia

Sutton Foster as Kaelynne Harvey


	47. Documentary: Celebi

**September 24, 2017**

 **Drabble # 47 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Celebi**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Groudon". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

Azelf was in the studio again, and Celebi was with him.

" **Ready, Celebi?"**

" **Whenever you are."**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Celebi, a Legendary Pokémon of Johto. When I first met my Trainer, Rose Abbot, she was playing in the yard with her little brother, Cartman. I joined her and told her about Dark Matter. Rose was determined to stop the monster, and sure enough, we did. My favorite memory of being with Rose so far was when we went on a bike ride together. My least favorite memory was telling her about how I was almost killed by the Iron Masked Marauder, because we both cried together. We've been through quite a bit, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Rose."**

Azelf ended recording. Rose opened the door and entered the room. Celebi flew into her arms.

"I was watching! I'm sure you did fantastic!"

" **I love my fans!"** Celebi gushed.

Rose scratched her head, sweatdropping. "Ok, don't get too flamboyant now."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Mia Talerico as Celebi

Emma Rayne Lyle as Rose Abbot


	48. Documentary: Groudon

**September 25, 2017**

 **Drabble # 48 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Groudon**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Kyogre". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf was in the studio again, and Groudon was with him.

" **Ready, Groudon?"**

" **I am ready to get the ground shaking!"**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Groudon, one of the Weather Trio of Hoenn. When I first met my Trainer, Elijah Jones, he was playing in a field near Fallarbor Town with his Metagross. I joined him and told him about Dark Matter. I can remember when Elijah and I did our Z-Move together for the first time. My favorite memory of being with Elijah so far was telling him about the fights Kyogre and I used to have, because it always made him laugh. My least favorite memory was accidentally injuring his Volbeat. We've been through quite a bit, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Elijah."**

Azelf ended recording. Elijah entered, donning his Guardian attire.

"Yo, Groudon! How was it?"

" **Doing things like this is fun! I loved it."**

"I sure hope Kyogre didn't hear about this, because she would flip."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Dan Stevens as Groudon

Tyler Casey as Elijah Jones


	49. Documentary: Kyogre

**September 26, 2017**

 **Drabble # 49 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Kyogre**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Rayquaza". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf was in the studio again, and Kyogre was with him.

" **Ready, Kyogre?"**

" **If you are!"**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Kyogre, one of the Weather Trio of Hoenn. When I first met my Trainer, Birhan Robinson, he was out fishing for rare items. I sure remember taking Birhan by surprise. He almost fell in the water! My favorite memory of being with Birhan so far was riding on the ocean together. My least favorite memory was my constant arguments with Groudon where Birhan and Elijah, or even Rayquaza, would constantly break us up. We've been through quite a bit, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Birhan."**

Azelf ended recording. Birhan entered, donning his Guardian attire.

"I watched the whole thing. You were great!"

" **Doing things like this is fun! I loved it."**

"I sure hope Groudon didn't hear about this, because he'd probably push your buttons again."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Julie Garnye as Kyogre

Lino Facioli as Birhan Robinson


	50. Documentary: Rayquaza

**September 27, 2017**

 **Drabble # 50 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Rayquaza**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Jirachi". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf entered the studio with Rayquaza. The Emerald Dragon took his position.

" **Ready, Rayquaza?"**

" **Hit it, Azelf!"**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Rayquaza, one of the Weather Trio of Hoenn. When I first met my Trainer, Blake Noxic, she was dipping her feet in the waters of Pacifidlog Town. You know, I'll never forget when Blake got her Guardian attire and Z-Ring. My favorite memory of being with Blake so far was when we achieved Mega Evolution together. My least favorite memory was when I almost killed Blake in a fit of rage. Even though it was an accident, I have regretted it ever since. We've been through quite a bit, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Blake."**

Azelf ended recording. Blake entered, donning her Guardian attire.

"Hello, Rayquaza."

Rayquaza gently coiled himself around Blake and held her in a hug.

" **I mean what I say, Blake. It was an accident."**

"And I forgive you." Blake murmured. "I'll never hate you for this."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Ryan Gosling as Rayquaza

Danica Lee as Blake Noxic


	51. Documentary: Jirachi

**September 28, 2017**

 **Drabble # 51 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Jirachi**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Deoxys". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf entered the studio with Jirachi. The Wish Pokémon took her position.

" **Ready, Jirachi?"**

" **Hit it, buddy!"**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Jirachi, a Legendary Pokémon of Hoenn. When I first met my Trainer, Robin Clinton, she was walking home with her parents. I remember promising Robin's parents that I would look after her and keep her out of danger. My favorite memory of being with Robin so far was when I got to wear her skirts. My least favorite memory was that one day when Robin tripped and bruised her ankle. We've been through quite a bit, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Robin."**

Azelf ended recording. Robin entered, donning her Guardian attire.

"I watched. Great job, Jirachi!"

Jirachi flew into Robin's arms.

" **Thanks, Robin! Hey, want to watch some Annoying Orange?"**

"Sure!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Sarah Bazler as Jirachi

Sophie Nélisse as Robin Clinton


	52. Documentary: Deoxys

**September 29, 2017**

 **Drabble # 52 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Deoxys**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Regirock". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf entered the studio with Deoxys. The DNA Pokémon took his position.

" **Ready, Deoxys?"**

" **Hit it, man!"**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Deoxys, a Legendary Pokémon of Hoenn. When I first met my Trainer, Meghan Cheng-Strange, she was walking home from an ice cream place with her little sister, Kelli. I remember the look of shock on her face when I told her she was my chosen one. She almost dropped her ice cream cup! My favorite memory of being with Meghan so far was scaring her by changing forms suddenly as a prank. My least favorite memory was seeing Meghan freak out over a BB gun. We've been through quite a bit, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Meghan."**

Azelf ended recording. The door opened and in stepped Meghan, clad in her Guardian attire.

"I'm sure that went pretty well, Deoxys."

" **Uh, Meghan, Robin wants us to watch Annoying Orange with her and Jirachi."**

Meghan facepalmed. "That show _never_ gets old with those two."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Tobey Maguire as Deoxys

Kara Hayward as Meghan Cheng-Strange


	53. Documentary: Regirock

**September 30, 2017**

 **Drabble # 53 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Regirock**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Regice". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf entered the studio with Regirock. The Rock Peak Pokémon took his position.

" **Ready, Regirock?"**

" **Yo!"**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Regirock, one of the Regi Quartet. When I first met my Trainer, Dylan Peterson, he was walking home from a shopping outing with his mother, Mia. I can recall promising Mia I would keep Dylan out of harm's way. My favorite memory of being with Dylan so far was being introduced to his father, the Cyllage Gym Leader Grant. My least favorite memory was Dark Matter telling me I was going to lose all of my rocks. We've been through quite a bit, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Dylan."**

Azelf ended recording. The door opened and in stepped Dylan, clad in his Guardian attire.

"Well done, Regirock."

" **Thanks, Dylan. How's your old man, by the way?"**

"Just talked with him on the phone. He said the Gym's doing great too!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Katsuyuki Konishi as Regirock

Felix Avitia as Dylan Peterson


	54. Documentary: Regice

**October 1, 2017**

 **Drabble # 54 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Regice**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Registeel". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf entered the studio with Regice. The Iceberg Pokémon took his position.

" **Ready, Regice?"**

" **You bet!"**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Regice, one of the Regi Quartet. When I first met my Trainer, Trey Samson, he was walking around Snowpoint City in Sinnoh. I can recall the look of surprise on Trey's face when I told him he was my Chosen One. My favorite memory of being with Trey so far was being introduced to Candice, the Snowpoint Gym Leader. My least favorite memory was when Registeel used Zap Cannon on me because I dunked him with water. We've been through quite a bit, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Trey."**

Azelf ended recording. The door opened and in stepped Trey, clad in his Guardian attire.

"Well done, Regice. I watched."

" **Thanks, Trey."**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Billy Magnussen as Regice

Max Burkholder as Trey Samson


	55. Documentary: Registeel

**October 2, 2017**

 **Drabble # 55 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Registeel**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Latios". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf entered the studio with Registeel. The Iron Pokémon took his position.

" **Ready, Registeel?"**

" **Get it started, man!"**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Registeel, one of the Regi Quartet. When I first met my Trainer, Thomas Sanderson, he was training in a field with his Pikachu, Prodigy. I can recall the look of surprise on Thomas's face when I told him he was my Chosen One. My favorite memory of being with Thomas so far was when we first met. My least favorite memory was getting dunked with water by Regice. I used Zap Cannon on him for it. We've been through quite a bit, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Thomas."**

Azelf ended recording. The door opened and in stepped Thomas, clad in his Guardian attire.

"Well done, Registeel."

" **Thanks, Tom. What do you think Robin and Jirachi are doing?"**

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Probably watching Annoying Orange again."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Tomoe Hanba as Registeel

Robert Capron as Thomas Sanderson


	56. Documentary: Latios

**October 3, 2017**

 **Drabble # 56 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Latios**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Latias". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf was in the studio again, and Latios was with him.

" **Ready, Latios?"**

" **Ready to make Michael happy!"**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Latios, one of the Eon Duo of Hoenn. When I first met my Trainer, Michael Enon, he was playing with his younger sister Virginia. I can remember the determination on Michael's face when we vowed to stop Dark Matter together. My favorite memory of being with Michael so far was when he overcame his fear of flying. My least favorite memory was seeing Michael nervous on opening night of Oliver! which was our musical we did a little while ago. I think it's because he played the lead. We've been through quite a bit, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Michael."**

Azelf ended recording. Michael entered, clad in his Guardian attire.

"You always make me happy, Latios!"

" **I'm happy to hear that."**

"You did a great job, by the way."

" **Thanks, Michael."**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Beck Bennett as Latios

Joseph Di Stefano as Michael Enon


	57. Documentary: Latias

**October 4, 2017**

 **Drabble # 57 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Latias**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Palkia". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf was in the studio again, and Latias was with him.

" **Ready, Latias?"**

Latias did a flip. **"Ready to rock and roll!"**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Latias, one of the Eon Duo of Hoenn. When I first met my Trainer, Annaleise Rivas, she was on her way home to Geosenge Town. I actually intercepted her path and she literally fell on her derriere! My favorite memory of being with Annaleise so far was flying through the sunny skies with her and her Pokémon. My least favorite memory was listening to Annaleise act out crying scenes from movies and plays, because I always like to see her happy. We've been through quite a bit, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Annaleise."**

Azelf ended recording. Annaleise entered, the red cape of her white Guardian gown flowing behind her.

"You did great, Latias!"

" **Thank you, Annaleise!"** Latias flew over to Annaleise and nuzzled her.

"Hey, Azelf, tomorrow you start recording the Sinnoh Legendaries' part of the Documentary. Who will hold the camera when it's your turn?"

" **I think Latias should."**

" **Really?"**

" **Yup!"**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Aimee Carrero as Latias

Grace Fulton as Annaleise Rivas


	58. Documentary: Palkia

**October 5, 2017**

 **Drabble # 58 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Palkia**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "My Little Pony". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf entered the studio with Palkia, who went to take his position.

" **Ready, Palkia?"**

" **Press the button, little brother!"**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Palkia, one of the Creation Trio of Sinnoh. When I first met my Trainer, Lycan Singh, he was on vacation in the Sinnoh region when a tornado suddenly hit! I remember swooping in and saving his life just before the twister could pull him in! My favorite memory of being with Lycan so far was when I saved his life, obviously! My least favorite memory was Lycan almost getting pulled into the tornado. We've been through quite a bit, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Lycan."**

Azelf ended recording. The door opened, and in stepped Lycan, clad in his Guardian attire.

"That was awesome, Palkia."

" **Thanks, Lycan."**

"You're right, Palkia. We _have_ been through a lot."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Garrett Hedlund as Palkia

Robbie Kay as Lycan Singh


	59. My Little Pony

**October 6, 2017**

 **Drabble # 59 of 101**

 **Theme: My Little Pony**

 **Warning: Spoilers for the movie**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Dialga". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Melody Pinesis was walking down a hallway when Magearna called out to her.

" **Melody! Melody! OMG, this is** _ **huge**_ **!"**

Melody ran into her and Magearna's shared room. "What is it, Magearna?"

" **Did you hear about the My Little Pony movie?"**

"I think I have. Let's read about it, shall we?"

"Don't forget us!" Called a familiar voice. Melody turned and saw Lillie standing in the doorway with Marshadow in her arms.

"Lillie?"

"Marshadow insisted on coming in when he heard 'My Little Pony'."

"It's fine." Melody giggled. She pulled up the summary and began reading.

"So the film begins with Princess Twilight Sparkle planning a celebration in her hometown of Canterlot. But there's a question on her mind that she wants to ask the other princesses. Twilight's friends come up with ideas to contribute to the festival. Twilight is nervous, but her friends reassure her. The ponies are then ambushed by Grubber the hedgehog and Tempest Shadow, who are there on orders from the Storm King. Celestia is turned to stone by one of the obsidian orbs used by Grubber and Tempest, but the others escape through a hole in the bridge. Tempest becomes aware that Celestia was used as a decoy for Twilight and is furious."

Lillie took over reading the summary.

"The Storm King vows to restore Tempest's broken horn if she brings the princesses to him so he can use their power to restore his staff. Meanwhile, the ponies meet a con artist named Capper, who gains their trust. It turns out, he wants to sell them to pay a debt he owes a gangster. After being shown some gratitude, Capper decides to help the ponies escape, even lying to Tempest when she interrogates him. After a fiasco on a pirate ship, they meet Princess Skystar, who gives them bubble helmets to help them breathe underwater. They enter Seaquestria and meet Queen Novo. The ponies want to use a special pearl to fight the Storm King, but Queen Novo won't allow it."

Melody took over once again.

"Twilight sets off an alarm after trying to take the pearl on her own. As a result, she and her friends are banished from the kingdom. Twilight angrily snaps at her friends for getting in the way, making Pinkie cry. Twilight leaves the group, only for Tempest to find and capture her. Tempest reveals that a bear attacked her and that's how she lost her horn. Due to that, her magic became unstable, causing the other ponies to be afraid of her. Twilight begins to feel sorry for Tempest. Unbeknownst to Tempest, Spike was watching. Spike goes to tell the other ponies that Twilight was captured. They come up with a plan to rescue her."

Lillie took care of reading the rest of the summary.

"Twilight is brought before the Storm King. He uses her power to restore his staff and create a tornado. Tempest asks the Storm King to restore her horn, only to tell her he was using her. Capper brings in a cake, which the pirates from earlier are hiding in. He also brings in Twilight's friends posing as prisoners. The pirates burst out of the cake and fight the Storm Guards, and Twilight saves Tempest from being sucked into the tornado. After fighting with the ponies, the Storm King loses his staff. He throws an obsidian orb at Twilight and the ponies, but Tempest gets in the way. She and the Storm King are both turned to stone. The Storm King's stone statue falls and crumbles on the ground. Twilight uses her magic to restore Tempest to normal. Tempest joins the Friendship Festival and becomes friends with the ponies, revealing her true name; Fizzlepop Berrytwist."

" **Wow,"** Said Marshadow. **"That's an interesting movie."**

" **It sounds like it!"** Magearna agreed. **"We should watch it sometime."**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Mirabelle Lee as Magearna

Malina Weissman as Magearna

Chloë Grace Moretz as Lillie Germain

Luke Judy as Marshadow


	60. Documentary: Dialga

**October 7, 2017**

 **Drabble # 60 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Dialga**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Giratina". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf and Dialga entered the studio and took their positions.

" **You ready, Dialga?"**

" **I sure am. Hit it!"**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Dialga, one of the Creation Trio of Sinnoh. When I first met my Trainer, Maya Shirona-Hart, she was looking to Mt. Coronet when I swooped down from the mountain and landed in front of her. I recall how pale Maya's face had become. She probably felt so powerless in my face. My favorite memory of being with Maya so far was when she sung her aria at the Tapu Lele Festival. My least favorite memory was when Maya and Nolan argued for the first time. We've been through quite a bit, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Maya."**

Azelf ended recording. The door opened, and in stepped Maya, clad in his Guardian attire.

"I'm sure you enjoyed that. I sure enjoyed when I did my part of a Documentary some time ago."

" **I did enjoy it, Maya."**

"Dialga, do you remember this line in the prophecy Arceus made many years ago? ' _When the hearts of Dialga and her Chosen One beat together, time shall flow as normal as it should'_?"

" **I do remember that line, Maya. It's kinda similar to the line mentioning space becoming more stable when Palkia and his Chosen One breathe together."**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Cara Delevingne as Dialga

Leila Benn Harris as Maya Shirona-Hart


	61. Documentary: Giratina

**October 8, 2017**

 **Drabble # 61 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Giratina**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Uxie". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf and Giratina entered the studio and took their positions.

" **You ready, Giratina?"**

" **Hit it, lil bro!"**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Giratina, one of the Creation Trio of Sinnoh. When I first met my Trainer, Artorias Oakley, he was just an infant! His parents had been killed, he had this scar on his chest, and I didn't know what to do. I recall looking into the child's eyes, and realizing he had the makings of greatness in him. So I took him in and raised him in the Distortion World. When he turned 16, he became my Trainer after I sensed Dark Matter's impending threat. My favorite memory of being with Artorias so far was when he joined the Legendary Heroes Squad. My least favorite memory was when Artorias cried upon finding out how his parents had died. We've been through quite a bit, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Artorias."**

Azelf ended recording. The door opened, and in stepped Artorias, clad in his Guardian attire.

"I was _very_ devastated when I found out what happened to my parents. I still miss them, but I'm sure they're happy I'm living a wonderful life."

" **That's the spirit, Artorias."**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Jason Segel as Giratina

Sterling Beaumon as Artorias Oakley


	62. Documentary: Uxie

**October 9, 2017**

 **Drabble # 62 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Uxie**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Mesprit". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf and Uxie entered the studio and took their positions.

" **You ready, Uxie?"**

" **I am ready, brother!"**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Uxie, one of the Lake Trio of Sinnoh. When I first met my Trainer, Isabelle Zumi, it was in her own house! She was asleep, and past 9:00 in the morning at that! I recall her waking up to find me hovering in front of her face. My favorite memory of being with Isabelle so far was when I battled her father's Blastoise. My least favorite memory was during our first meeting, when she woke up and saw me hovering in front of her. She** _ **screamed bloody murder**_ **and fell out of bed, literally. We've been through quite a bit, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Isabelle."**

Azelf ended recording. The door opened, and in stepped Isabelle, donning her yellow Guardian dress.

"Well done, Uxie. That was pretty good."

" **Thanks, Izzy!"** Uxie flew into Isabelle's arms.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Talitha Bateman as Uxie

Kelcie Stranahan as Isabelle Zumi


	63. Documentary: Mesprit

**October 10, 2017**

 **Drabble # 63 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Mesprit**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Azelf". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf and Mesprit entered the studio and took their positions.

" **You ready, Mesprit?"**

" **Take it away, Azelf"**

Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Mesprit, one of the Lake Trio of Sinnoh. When I first met my Trainer, Alyssa Gojika, she was in the Alola region, being introduced to Professor Kukui and fellow Squad members Jerco and Lillie! My favorite memory of being with Alyssa so far was when she and her boyfriend, Violet City Gym Leader Falkner, went on their first date! I recall getting to eat ice cream with them. He even told her how he met Ash Ketchum. My least favorite memory was shortly after she caught me, when I saw her upset. I'm not going into any details, but she was down in the dumps over** _ **something**_ **, that's for sure. We've been through quite a bit, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Alyssa."**

Azelf ended recording. The door opened, and in stepped Alyssa, donning her pink Guardian dress.

"That was a pretty good job, Mesprit."

Mesprit flew into Alyssa's arms. **"Thanks. Hey, Azelf, tomorrow is your turn! You excited?"**

" **Yup."** Azelf replied.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Sierra McCormick as Mesprit

Katie Rose Clarke as Alyssa Gojika


	64. Documentary: Azelf

**October 11, 2017**

 **Drabble # 64 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Azelf**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Watching Disney's Moana". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Latias entered the studio, followed by Azelf, who was holding the camera. He handed the camera to Latias and got into his position.

" **Ready when you are, Azelf!"**

" **I'm ready, Latias."**

" **And… go!"** Latias hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Azelf, one of the Lake Trio of Sinnoh. When I first met my Trainer, Derek Morris, he was in the route north of Santalune City. He was about to train his Pokémon when I made myself known to him. My favorite memory of being with Derek so far was when we took a selfie together. I recall panicking, and Derek telling me to calm down and breathe. That's when we vowed to stop Dark Matter together. My least favorite memory was when we all fell for Adrien and Tapu Bulu's flour and bucket prank. It was miserable, being covered in flour. We've been through quite a bit, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Derek."**

Latias ended recording. **"Well done, Azelf!"**

The door opened and in stepped Derek Morris clad in his Guardian attire complete with the Z-Ring and Azelfium Z.

"I couldn't agree more, Azelf. How did it feel being the one in front of the camera?"

" **Interesting, I must say, Derek."**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Aimee Carrero as Latias

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Lee Cormie as Derek Morris


	65. Watching Disney's Moana

**October 12, 2017**

 **Drabble # 65 of 101**

 **Theme: Watching Disney's Moana**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Happy Death Day". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Moana was in her and Tapu Lele's shared room with said Legendary, watching the Disney movie about the princess named after her. They were reacting to various points in the movie.

"Te Kā! So that's the lava monster Alex named his Turtonator after!"

"' **No one goes beyond the reef', yeah we get that; but why?"**

"Tapu Lele, that's such an adorable baby sea turtle."

" **And Chief Tui ruins it again."**

"So that's her mom? She's pretty."

" **I'm sure getting a tattoo is not pleasant at all."**

"Hello? The reason why there are no fish is because of Maui! And her voice is just like that of Tessa!"

" **So Tui's best friend drowned. I guess that explains his over-protectiveness."**

"Ah, yes, Village Crazy Lady."

" **Yeah, that was all Maui's fault indeed."**

"Oh, how sad. This is very similar to how Lyric and Lydia's grandma died."

" **Wow, Heihei. You really are a chicken."**

"Fish pee in you all day. Very funny!"

" **Wow, Maui. You are** _ **so**_ **arrogant."**

"Those Kakamora had nothing against you."

" **Uh, yeah, you technically** _ **are**_ **a princess. So stop saying you're not one."**

"Says the one who sang a song like, not too long ago!"

" **Very clever, Maui. Using her as bait. Finally you are using your head."**

"Wow, Tamatoa's voice is just like that of Lillie's dead father."

" **Wow, you're even more arrogant than Maui!"**

They even sang along to the 'Shiny' song.

"Nice job tricking Crab Cake there."

" **His parents** _ **abandoned him**_ **?! Oh, no!"**

"Nice to see they're getting along."

" **Well that escalated quickly."**

"And the grandma's ghost is back!"

" **Ha! In your face,** **Te Kā!"**

"He came back for her! Well done, Mini Maui."

" **Wait, Te Kā was Te Fiti all along?!"**

"Maui, don't be cheeky and say you're sorry!"

" **Awww… That hug though."**

"And she's the new Chief and ushering in a new era of voyagers!"

" **Moana, that was a wonderful movie for a character named after you."**

Tessa and Lunala entered the room.

"How was it?"

" **Tapu Lele, did you like the movie?"**

" **It was wonderful, Lunala!"**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Carrie Keranen as Moana Dixon

Melanie Martinez as Tapu Lele

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Sophie Turner as Lunala


	66. Happy Death Day

**October 13, 2017**

 **Drabble # 66 of 101**

 **Theme: Happy Death Day**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Warning: Spoilers for Happy Death Day**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Cresselia". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

" **Maya, Maya, Maya, MAYA!"** Dialga called out to her Trainer.

"What is it, Dialga?"

" **Another horror movie is out! Happy Death Day."**

"What are we waiting for? Let's read all about it!"

Brianna and Tapu Koko ran in so they could hear about it too.

Maya pulled up the summary and started to read.

"So the film starts with Teresa Gelbman, who is called Tree, waking up from a hangover on her birthday. She ignores a phone call from her father before going out for the day. Tree runs into her ex, who asks why she didn't answer his texts, to which Tree replies that their Subway date made her miserable. Her roommate, Lori Spengler, presents her with a birthday cupcake, which she rejects. After witnessing an argument between her sorority sisters, Tree runs off and runs into her schoolmate Carter, who bumps into Becky, which causes her to dump food all over Tree. Later that night, at a dorm party, Tree is ambushed by a person in a baby mask, who stabs her to death."

Brianna took over reading.

"Tree wakes up in her bed on the same day and goes through the day again, this time avoiding the bridge she walked on last time. She attends a party which turns out to be a surprise party for her. She is again stabbed to death by the killer. After multiple more attacks and crossing possible suspects off her list, the killer chases Tree into the parking lot of a hospital she went to for an x-ray. She gets away, but is pulled over by a cop. The killer catches up with Tree and hits the cop with a car before blowing up Tree with a birthday candle. The next go-around, Tree and Carter see a news report about a serial killer named Joseph Tombs, who they suspect is the one after Tree."

Maya took over reading again.

"Tree and Carter run to the hospital to stop Tombs, but he has already killed the security guard and escaped. Tree grabs a fire axe and tries to run away, but Tombs kills Carter. Tree hangs herself and restarts the loop. Tree starts being nicer to her friends and even eats the junk food offered to her. She then kisses Carter in front of her sorority sisters. Tree decides to have lunch with her father, admitting that since her mother died, it was hard being around him. That night, after fighting Tombs and killing him, she eats the cupcake Lori made for her. However, the loop has started again! Lori offers her the cupcake, only for Tree to realize that _Lori was the killer this whole damn time!_ "

" **Lori was the killer?!"** Tapu Koko and Dialga yelled at the same time.

"Yup." Brianna replied before she took over reading again.

"After being confronted by Tree, Lori reveals that she was trying to kill her because she like a guy that liked Tree more than her. They get into a brawl, with Lori getting the upper hand. Danielle interrupts, just as Lori pins Tree to the bed. Tree gets the upper hand and throws Lori out the window to her death. The next day, the 19th, Carter plays the birthday ringtone to freak Tree out before telling her it was a prank. They start kissing, signifying the beginning of their romance."

"Now THAT was quite the movie." Maya gushed.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Cara Delevingne as Dialga

Leila Benn Harris as Maya Shirona-Hart

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell

Andra Day as Tapu Koko


	67. Documentary: Cresselia

**October 14, 2017**

 **Drabble # 67 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Cresselia**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Phione". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf entered the studio, followed by Cresselia. The two Legendary Pokémon got into their positions.

" **Ready, Cresselia?"**

" **I'm ready, Azelf."**

Azelf hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Cresselia, one of the Lunar Duo of Sinnoh. When I first met my Trainer, Lucas Cove, he was going for a walk east of Canalave City. I can't believe I had to fly all over the Sinnoh region** _ **multiple times**_ **just to find him! My favorite memory of being with Lucas so far was obviously our first meeting, because it was worth the wait come to think of it. My least favorite memory was that one day when Lucas doubted himself. We've been through quite a bit, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Lucas."**

Azelf ended recording. **"Well done, Cresselia."**

The door opened and in stepped Lucas Cove, clad in his Guardian attire complete with the Z-Ring and Cresselium Z.

"I watched. Good job, Cresselia."

" **Thank you, Lucas."**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Alicia Keys as Cresselia

Noah Centineo as Lucas Cove


	68. Documentary: Phione

**October 15, 2017**

 **Drabble # 68 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Phione**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Manaphy". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf entered the studio, followed by Phione. The two Legendary Pokémon got into their positions.

" **Ready, Phione?"**

" **I'm ready! Yaaaay!"**

Azelf hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Phione, a Legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. When I first met my Trainer, Julie Rhodes, she was walking around Laverre City when I jumped her. I couldn't help but laugh when she literally fell on her butt. My favorite memory of being with Julie so far was playing hide-and-seek with Julie. My least favorite memory was when Julie got pinched by a Krabby. We've been through quite a bit, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Julie."**

Azelf ended recording. **"Supreme job, Phione."**

Julie opened the door and entered the room. "Come here, Phione!"

Phione flew into Julie's arms. **"How did I do? Tell me! Tell me!"**

"You were wonderful, Phione."

" **Yaaaay!"**

"Heh, I guess Annoying Orange and Marshmallow have rubbed off on you."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Bella Lotz as Phione

Caitlin Carmichael as Julie Rhodes


	69. Documentary: Manaphy

**October 16, 2017**

 **Drabble # 69 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Manaphy**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Darkrai". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf entered the studio, followed by Manaphy. The two Legendary Pokémon took their spots.

" **Ready, Manaphy?"**

" **Whenever you are!"**

Azelf hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Manaphy, a Legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. When I first met my Trainer, Anna Aiken-Henderson, she had just come home with her biological mother, Mistralton Gym Leader Skyla. Skyla herself had brought me in to meet Anna. My favorite memory of being with Anna so far was obviously meeting her for the first time. My least favorite memory was that one time when Anna slipped in a puddle and fell on her bottom. We've been through quite a bit, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Anna."**

Azelf ended recording. **"Well done, Manaphy."**

Anna opened the door and entered the room. "I agree with Azelf! You _were_ fabulous! Come here, you!"

Manaphy flew into Anna's arms. **"Love you, Anna."**

"Love you too, Manaphy. Hey, we should get a hold of Mom and tell her how we're doing!"

" **We should!"**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Jacob Tremblay as Manaphy

Elle McKinnon as Anna Aiken-Henderson


	70. Documentary: Darkrai

**October 17, 2017**

 **Drabble # 70 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Darkrai**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Shaymin". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

" **Darkrai! Darkrai!"** Azelf hollered for the Pitch Black Pokémon. He was supposed to meet the Willpower Pokémon at the studio five minutes ago!

Finally, Darkrai rounded the corner and flew over to Azelf. **"What is it?"**

" **Ugh!"** Azelf groaned, waving his little arms in annoyance. **"I'm filming your part of the Documentary today and you were supposed to be here five minutes ago!"**

" **I'm sorry, but I had to deal with a very angry Kyurem!"**

" **Probably because he's become a Papa Wolf to Eric."**

Darkrai and Azelf entered the studio and got into their positions, while Azelf picked up the camera and pointed it at Darkrai. He gave Azelf the signal, which cued him to hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Darkrai, one of the Lunar Duo of Sinnoh. When I first met my Trainer, Nolan Hart, he was training with his Riolu in a cave on Iron Island. Arceus had banished me to Newmoon Island a few years before I met Nolan. Arceus sent me to him, telling me that joining up with Nolan and helping to save the world would be my penance. My favorite memory of being with Nolan so far was when Nolan beat the Sinnoh Elite Four and his mother, Cynthia, using just me. My least favorite memory was that night Nolan got struck by lightning during a training session, getting that scar he has on his back as a result. We've been through so much together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Nolan."**

Azelf ended recording. **"Nice one, Darkrai."**

The door opened and Nolan Hart stepped into the room. "Hey, Darkrai."

Darkrai flew over to the son of Riley and Cynthia.

" **How are you feeling, Nolan?"**

"I'm fine." Nolan replied. "Just got off the phone with my twin sister Verity."

Darkrai sighed. **"I want to prove to Kyurem that I don't want to harm Eric."**

"Maybe I could talk to Eric's parents about this."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Scott Williams as Darkrai

Joel Courtney as Nolan Hart


	71. Documentary: Shaymin

**October 18, 2017**

 **Drabble # 71 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Shaymin**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Arceus". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

By the time Azelf made it to the studio, Shaymin was already waiting for him.

" **Ready, Shaymin?"**

" **Ready, Azelf! Hit it!"**

Azelf winked and hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Shaymin, a Legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. When I first met my Trainer, Seth Caprio, he was taking care of his little sister Rose. Arceus had warned me that Seth would be rather stoic. At least he agreed to help. My favorite memory of being with Seth so far was when he finally smiled for the first time, right after we defeated Dark Matter. My least favorite memory was that one time when I scolded Seth for yelling at Yumi. Both thick and thin, we've been through a lot together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Seth."**

Azelf ended recording. **"Nicely done, Shaymin."**

The door opened and Seth Caprio stepped in. "Shaymin, that was really good."

Shaymin smiled. **"Thanks."**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Maddie Aldridge as Shaymin

David Lambert as Seth Caprio


	72. Documentary: Arceus

**October 19, 2017**

 **Drabble # 72 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Arceus**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Regigigas". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf and Arceus entered the studio and took their positions.

" **Ready, Father?"**

" **I'm ready, my son."**

Azelf hit the record button.

" **A warm hello to you all. I'm Arceus, God of all Pokémon. When I first met my Trainer, an extremely special boy named Christian Klein, I had teleported him and his Cutiefly here so I could meet them in person. I had watched over him for a while and I could see nothing but purity in the boy. My favorite memory of being with Christian so far was when I first met him. My least favorite memory was that one time when Dark Matter threatened Christian's life. We've been through so much together, and I'm very happy to be with a kind young man like Christian."**

Azelf ended recording. **"Good job, Father."**

The door opened and Christian Klein stepped in. "I wasn't able to watch, but I'm sure you did great."

" **Christian, did you know that there are only 12 days until Lillie's birthday?"** Azelf gushed.

"We should plan something special for her!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Tom Wayland as Arceus

Damian McGinty as Christian Klein


	73. Documentary: Regigigas

**October 20, 2017**

 **Drabble # 73 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Regigigas**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Heatran". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

By the time Azelf made it to the studio, Regigigas was already waiting for him.

" **Ready, Regigigas?"**

" **Yo!"**

Azelf winked and hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Regigigas, one of the Regi Quartet. When I first met my Trainer, Troy Atlas, he was walking around the Snowpoint Temple. Arceus had told me about Troy and I decided he was my Chosen One. He was surprised when I spoke to him, but he agreed to help. My favorite memory of being with Troy so far was when he was literally bouncing off the walls upon hearing that his older brother Leon got engaged to his girlfriend, Snowpoint Gym Leader Candice. My least favorite memory was when Troy freaked out while we were watching Annabelle Creation. Both thick and thin, we've been through a lot together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Troy."**

Azelf ended recording. **"Nicely done, Regigigas."**

The door opened and Troy Atlas entered, clad in his Guardian attire.

"Good job, Regigigas."

" **Hey, Bolton."** Azelf teased.

Troy glared at the Willpower Pokémon. "Hey! Only Sethy can call me that!"

Azelf rolled his eyes. **"Whatever."**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Dane DeHaan as Regigigas

Dominic Scott Kay as Troy Atlas


	74. Documentary: Heatran

**October 21, 2017**

 **Drabble # 74 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Heatran**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Stealing Sweaters". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

By the time Azelf made it to the studio, Heatran was already waiting for him.

" **Are you ready, Heatran?"**

" **Oh yeah! I'm totally ready!"**

Azelf winked and hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Heatran, a Legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. When I first met my Trainer, Elias Bane, he was sitting outside his foster home, looking at the stars at night. Elias was not a happy camper when I told him of Dark Matter's intentions. My favorite memory of being with Elias so far was when our feelings became one. That put Elias on his way to becoming a Guardian. My least favorite memory was when the poor kid had nightmares about the deaths of his birth parents. Both thick and thin, we've been through a lot together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Elias."**

Azelf ended recording. **"Nicely done, Heatran."**

The door opened and Elias Bane entered, clad in his Guardian attire.

"I watched. You did good, Heatran."

Heatran smiled at his green-haired Trainer. **"Thanks."**

" **So we'll take a break tomorrow and then have the Unova Legends start their parts of the Documentary the next day."** Azelf explained.

"Eh," Said Elias. "That's fine with us."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Nick Kroll as Heatran

Jordan Nagai as Elias Bane


	75. Stealing Sweaters

**October 22, 2017**

 **Drabble # 75 of 101**

 **Theme: Stealing Sweaters**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Reshiram". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

"Tapu Fini, do you know what happened to our sweaters we knitted while Azelf was filming Heatran for the Documentary?" Bethany Cantrell asked her Legendary Partner.

" **I don't know. I think they were stolen."**

Bethany laughed. "That's silly. _But_ , if they _were_ stolen, we'll just have to look for the culprit!"

" **Um…"** Said Tapu Fini. **"There could be more than one culprit, you know."**

"You're right. Let's look."

After a half hour of searching, Bethany and Tapu Fini had still not found their sweaters. They heard Tessa's voice coming from the dining room. Trainer and Legendary stopped to listen.

"Annie, I know you and Latias were trying to be silly, but stealing things that don't belong to you is wrong. You're lucky Beth and Tapu Fini haven't found out yet. If they did, they would not be happy _at all_ ; Tapu Fini especially."

Bethany and Tapu Fini made their presence known. "Actually, we know now."

Tessa, Annaleise and Latias turned to face them. "And I spoke too soon."

"Annaleise Rivas, give us back those sweaters. _Now_."

"Really, Beth, you don't have to be so bossy."

"I know, Tessa, but they took our sweaters!"

Annaleise sighed. "Fine." She gave Bethany and Tapu Fini back their sweaters.

" **We're sorry about what we did."** Latias apologized.

"I know. You're forgiven. I understand you were trying to be silly."

Tapu Fini scoffed. **"I don't think** _ **I'll**_ **forgive them any time soon."**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Laura Marano as Bethany Cantrell

Erin Agostino as Tapu Fini

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Grace Fulton as Annaleise Rivas

Aimee Carrero as Latias


	76. Documentary: Reshiram

**October 23, 2017**

 **Drabble # 76 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Reshiram**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Zekrom". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf flew into the studio, holding his camera. **"All right; today I start filming the Unova Legends for their parts of the Documentary."**

As if on cue, Reshiram flew in and took his position. **"Azelf, are you ready?"**

Azelf flashed a goofy grin. **"Whenever you are, Reshiram."**

Reshiram gave the signal, cuing Azelf to hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Reshiram, one of the Tao Trio of Unova. When I first met my Trainer, Evan Stone, he was on the beach of Lilycove City, staring out at the ocean as I was flying in the skies of Hoenn. I remember spotting Evan and flying in his direction. The boy was surprised that a Legendary Pokémon like me would choose him, but it happened. My favorite memory of being with Evan so far was when I discovered he could speak through telepathy just like me and the other Legendaries! I instantly knew he had been born with the power. My least favorite memory was when Zekrom kept annoying me to no end. We've been through quite a bit together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Evan."**

Azelf ended recording. The door opened, and in stepped Evan Stone, clad in his Guardian attire.

" **Reshiram, you did a good job."**

" **That was very kind of you to say, Evan."**

" **And come to think of it, Reshiram, I'm glad you chose me that fateful day."**

Just then, Tessa ran in, the gold cape of her glittering royal purple Guardian gown flowing behind her. "Azelf, can you go find Zekrom and tell her she's up tomorrow?"

" **I will certainly do that, Tessa!"** Azelf replied.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Marc Thompson as Reshiram

Ed Oxenbould as Evan Stone

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore


	77. Documentary: Zekrom

**October 24, 2017**

 **Drabble # 77 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Zekrom**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Kyurem". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf flew into the studio, holding his camera. However, he saw that Zekrom was not there! **"Why is she not here? Why _is_ she not here?! Zekrom? ZEKROM!"**

As if on cue, the Deep Black Pokémon flew into the studio, looking annoyed. **"What is it?"**

Azelf glared at the dragon of ideals. **"You were supposed to be waiting for me! Ugh!"**

 **"Well sorry,"** Zekrom replied sassily. **"Alexander and I were watching a movie."**

 **"Just you wait till I beat you in a battle, Turbine Butt!"**

Zekrom gasped, very offended. **" _You_ take that back!"**

Hearing the two Legendary Pokémon's telepathic yelling, Alexander Grace ran into the room, his red Guardian cape flowing behind him and his amber eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Stop arguing, BOTH OF YOU!"

Azelf and Zekrom stopped arguing and turned to face Alexander.

The raven haired boy sighed. "Please, just get the Documentary started." He then went to stand in the doorway.

Zekrom gave the signal, cuing Azelf to hit the record button.

" **A warm hello to** **you all! I'm Zekrom, one of the Tao Trio of Unova. When I first met my Trainer, Alexander Grace, I had been telepathically communicating with him in his dreams for a week. He came to the Dragonspiral Tower with several of his friends, who ended up joining The Squad. I can recall the look of surprise on his face when I told him he was my Chosen One. My favorite memory of being with Alexander so far was obviously when I met him in person! My least favorite memory was that night when the poor kid was so sad, crying when he finally told me what his ideal was. We've been through quite a bit together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Alexander."**

Azelf ended recording. Alexander re-entered the room and looked up at his Legendary Partner with a tender smile. Zekrom gently grabbed Alexander in her claws and lifted him up to her forehead for a hongi, just like that one night of sadness.

Azelf looked on with a tender smile of his own.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Kendra Kassebaum as Zekrom

Levi Miller as Alexander Grace


	78. Documentary: Kyurem

**October 25, 2017**

 **Drabble # 78 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Kyurem**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Cobalion". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf flew into the studio, holding his camera. **"So today we finish off the Tao Trio and start with the Swords of Justice tomorrow."**

Kyurem flew in and took his position. **"Azelf, are you ready?"**

" **Tell me when, Kyurem."**

Kyurem gave the signal, cuing Azelf to hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Kyurem, one of the Tao Trio of Unova. When I first met my Trainer, Eric Logan, he was going for a stroll around Hau'oli City. I recall promising his parents I would look out for him and protect him. I do admit that I can sometimes be overprotective of Eric. My favorite memory of being with Eric so far was when I vowed to protect him. My least favorite memory was seeing Eric upset over not getting the lead in our 'Oliver!' musical. We've been through quite a bit together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Eric."**

Azelf ended recording. The door opened, and in stepped Eric Logan, clad in his Guardian attire.

"I must say, Kyurem, you did a good job there."

" **Thanks, Eric."**

" **Eric, can you go tell Cobalion he's up tomorrow?"**

"Will do, Azelf!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Jonas Bloquet as Kyurem

Anthony Keyvan as Eric Logan


	79. Documentary: Cobalion

**October 26, 2017**

 **Drabble # 79 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Cobalion**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Terrakion". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

By the time Azelf got to the studio, Cobalion was waiting for him.

" **Thank you for coming, Cobalion. Are you ready?"**

" **Yes I am."** Cobalion replied, a smile rising upon his face.

The Iron Will Pokémon gave Azelf the signal, cuing him to start recording.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Cobalion, one of the Swords of Justice of Unova. When I first met my Trainer, Allison Rogers, she was heading home to Pallet Town with her Stufful. At the time, she wasn't happy because her friend, Moana, who is part of the Squad, left without telling her. My favorite memory of being with Allison so far was when we first met. My least favorite memory was that one time I saw Allison angry. We've been through quite a bit together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Allison."**

Azelf ended recording. The door opened, and in stepped Allison Rogers, donning her Guardian attire.

"I watched. Bravo, Cobalion!"

" **Thanks, Allison."**

Allison gasped. "Oh, snap! I have to tell Terrakion he's up tomorrow!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

H.D. Quinn as Cobalion

Teala Dunn as Allison Rogers


	80. Documentary: Terrakion

**October 27, 2017**

 **Drabble # 80 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Terrakion**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Virizion". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

By the time Azelf got to the studio, Terrakion was waiting for him.

" **What's up, Terrakion? Are you ready?"**

" **You bet!"** Terrakion replied enthusiastically.

The Cavern Pokémon gave Azelf the signal, cuing him to start recording.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Terrakion, one of the Swords of Justice of Unova. When I first met my Trainer, Clara Campo, she was playing with her Pokémon in her front yard. I remember hopping the fence to get to her. My favorite memory of being with Clara so far was when we first met. My least favorite memory was when I lost a card game to Articuno. We've been through quite a bit together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Clara."**

Azelf ended recording. The door opened, and in stepped Clara Campo, donning her Guardian attire.

"Still not happy over losing to Articuno in 'Go Fish'?"

" **Yeah."**

"Now, now, Terrakion," Clara chided. "That's done and over with. The past is in the past, got it?"

Terrakion sighed. **"All right."**

Clara suddenly perked up. "Oh, Virizion's up tomorrow! I might as well let her know while I'm at it."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Henry Carr as Terrakion

Olivia DeJonge as Clara Campo


	81. Documentary: Virizion

**October 28, 2017**

 **Drabble # 81 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Virizion**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Tornadus". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf flew into the studio to find Virizion waiting for him.

" **Good morning, Virizion! Are you ready?"**

" **I am ready as long as you are."**

With that, Azelf hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Virizion, one of the Swords of Justice of Unova. When I first met my Trainer, Jasmine Van Horn, she was playing with her Leafeon in the Petalburg Woods. I remember seeing the panic on Jasmine's face when I told her about Dark Matter. However, she became determined and that determination stayed with her all along. My favorite memory of being with Jasmine so far was when we first met. My least favorite memory was when Terrakion kept annoying me. We've been through quite a bit together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Jasmine."**

Azelf ended recording. The door opened, and in stepped Jasmine Van Horn, donning her Guardian attire.

"I reckon Terrakion annoying you is your biggest pet peeve, isn't it?"

" **That's right, Jasmine."**

"Hey, Azelf, may I go tell Tornadus he's up tomorrow since we're doing Keldeo later?"

" **Sure."** Azelf replied.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Emily Williams as Virizion

Maika Monroe as Jasmine Van Horn


	82. Documentary: Tornadus

**October 29, 2017**

 **Drabble # 82 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Tornadus**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Scary Movie Pranks". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf flew into the studio to find Tornadus waiting for him.

" **Good morning, Tornadus! Are you ready?"**

" **I am ready as long as you are."**

With that, Azelf hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Tornadus, one of the Kami Trio of Unova. When I first met my Trainer, Peter Lang, he was hanging out on the Paniola Ranch with his next-door neighbor, Kiawe. I remember seeing the shocked looks of both Peter** _ **and**_ **Kiawe! My favorite memory of being with Peter so far was when we did our Z-Move together for the first time. My least favorite memory was when Robin and Jirachi kept begging me to watch Annoying Orange with them. We've been through quite a bit together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Peter."**

Azelf ended recording. The door opened, and in stepped Peter Lang, donning his Guardian attire.

"Heya, Tornadus. Gimme a fist, buddy!"

Peter and Tornadus bumped fists. Peter then turned to Azelf.

"Hey, Azelf, is it ok if I tell Thundurus we're taking a two day break and then we'll do him?"

" **Sure."** Azelf replied. **"Hey, Lillie's birthday is in two days. Since it falls on Halloween, I need a great idea for a prank."**

"Why don't we dump 2,500 Hershey's Kisses on her?"

 **"That's a great idea!"**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Michael Pitt as Tornadus

Connor Stanhope as Peter Lang


	83. Scary Movie Pranks

**October 30, 2017**

 **Drabble # 83 of 101**

 **Theme: Scary Movie Pranks**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Happy Birthday, Lillie!". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Nolan was in his and Darkrai's shared room watching Dead Silence, which featured the story of Mary Shaw, the ventriloquist whose ghost Rose, Tessa and Jerco had calmed.

"Yeah, now you're the dummy, Ashen!"

The door opened and Tessa entered. She shut the door and sat down next to Nolan.

"Dead Silence, eh? And this is the ventriloquist whose angry spirit Rose, Jerco and I soothed."

When the movie was over, Tessa turned to Jerco. "So how did the poem go again? 'Beware the stare of Mary Shaw…'

"'She had no children, only dolls'." Nolan went on.

"Or so they thought." Tessa remarked. "Remember her only child, Linda?"

"Yeah, you told us about her." Nolan proceeded to finish the poem. "'And if you see her in your dreams, be sure to never, ever-"

Before Nolan could say the word 'scream', Darkrai scared them with a loud **"Raaah!"**

Tessa and Nolan yelped, running into the wall.

"Darkrai, you didn't have to scare us like that!"

" **But that's my specialty."** Darkrai protested.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Joel Courtney as Nolan Hart

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Scott Williams as Darkrai


	84. Happy Birthday, Lillie!

**October 31, 2017**

 **Drabble # 84 of 101**

 **Theme: Happy Birthday, Lillie!**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Thundurus". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Lillie Germain was sound asleep when she was woken by her alarm. Only today, there was a song playing.

" _Go, go, go, go, go, go_

 _Go, Shorty_

 _It's your birthday_

 _We gon' party like it's your birthday_

 _We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday_ "

Lillie stopped the alarm and went back to sleep… only for Marshadow to jump on top of her.

 **"Lillie! Lillie! Lillie! Lillie! Get up; it's your birthday! And it's Halloween too!"**

Lillie shot up in bed. "It's my birthday?"

The door opened and Alyssa entered. "Good morning, Lillie! Happy Birthday."

"Did you change my alarm to play that song?"

Alyssa giggled. "I did. I'll change it back tonight. Arceus even let someone come to see you."

She stepped aside and Lusamine entered. "Lillie!"

"Makuahine!" Lillie jumped out of bed to hug her mother.

"I can't believe my baby girl is all grown up!" Lusamine ruffled her daughter's hair.

"All right, all right, that's enough!" Lillie protested. "Not my hair!"

"That's right!" Alyssa gasped. "You're 18 now! You can now tell everyone that you and Professor Kukui are together!"

"I'll tell everyone tomorrow." Lillie replied.

"Come!" Alyssa took Lillie's hand. "We have a surprise for you."

The Hall of Origin's main room was dark. Lillie cautiously stepped in. The lights came up… only for 2,500 Hershey's Kisses to rain down on top of Lillie.

"What's the big idea?!" Lillie yelled when all the Hershey's Kisses had fallen on the floor or beside her.

"Surprise!" Tessa and the others jumped out of their hiding places. "Happy Birthday, Lillie!"

Lillie covered her mouth. Her friends had planned this all for her?!

"Did our Hershey Kisses prank surprise you?" Tessa asked while flashing a wink.

"It sure did." Lillie laughed sheepishly.

 **"It was Peter and Azelf's idea, wasn't it?"** Tornadus turned to his Trainer.

"It sure was!" Peter replied.

Zekrom flew over to Lillie, Alexander beside her.

 **"It's hard to believe you're a grown woman now, Lillie!"** Zekrom gushed.

"We need to have our costumes ready, because we're going trick or treating tonight!" Alexander reminded his Legendary Partner.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Luke Judy as Marshadow

Chloë Grace Moretz as Lillie Germain

Katie Rose Clarke as Alyssa Gojika

Miranda Manasiadis as Lusamine Germain

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Michael Pitt as Tornadus

Connor Stanhope as Peter Lang

Kendra Kassebaum as Zekrom

Levi Miller as Alexander Grace


	85. Documentary: Thundurus

**November 1, 2017**

 **Drabble # 85 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Thundurus**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Landorus". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

By the time Azelf got to the studio, Thundurus was waiting for him.

" **So Professor Kukui and Lillie are together? I'm shocked!"**

" **Yup, Azelf, though I'm glad she kept it hidden from us until today, when she was ready to reveal the truth."**

" **Well, enough of that. Let's get to the recording!"**

Thundurus took his position and Azelf pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Thundurus, one of the Kami Trio of Unova. When I first met my Trainer, Damien Sky, he was outside in his front yard, sulking about his father being way too overprotective. I remember making him feel better and asking him to talk to his mother about it. My favorite memory of being with Damien so far was when I became a member of his team. My least favorite memory was when Tornadus kept annoying me to the point where Landorus always had to break up our fights. We've been through quite a bit together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Damien."**

Azelf ended recording. The door opened, and in stepped Damien Sky, donning his Guardian attire.

"Good job, Thundurus. Peter occasionally gets on my nerves, so I know how you feel."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Seth MacFarlane as Thundurus

Maxwell Perry Cotton as Damien Sky


	86. Documentary: Landorus

**November 2, 2017**

 **Drabble # 86 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Landorus**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Keldeo". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf entered the studio to find Landorus waiting for him.

" **Hey, man. You ready?"**

" **Let's get this party started!"** Landorus replied enthusiastically.

The two Legendaries took their positions and Azelf hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Landorus, one of the Kami Trio of Unova. When I first met my Trainer, Lyric Johnson, he and his sister Lydia were** **heading outside to train with their Pokémon** **. Lyric didn't believe me at first when I told him about Dark Matter's threat. It took a slap from Lydia to knock some sense into him. My favorite memory of being with Lyric so far was when we did our Z-Move together for the first time. My least favorite memory was seeing Lyric upset at his and Lydia's grandmother's funeral. We've been through quite a bit together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Lyric."**

Azelf ended recording. The door opened, and in stepped Lyric Johnson, donning his Guardian attire.

"Good job, Landorus. I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first."

" **Hey, it's fine, Lyric."**

Just then, Lunala flew in.

" **Guys, guys, guys, did you see everyone? They're all going crazy! They just heard they were going to be relevant in the Ultra Sun and Moon games and they're going crazy on energy drinks! Azelf, you should see your sisters and brothers!"**

Azelf, Lyric, Lunala and Landorus went to the Hall of Origin's main room. They saw all the Legendaries, not counting Reshiram, the Alola Legends and Victini and her Mythical gang, running or flying around crazily.

" **Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar!"** Mesprit chanted as she flew all over the place.

" **That's supposed to be** _ **my**_ **line…"** Sulked Mew.

Tessa ran up to her Legendary Partner and the others beside her.

"Looks like somebody's going to have to go get Arceus."

" **Did you hear?!"** Zekrom gushed. **"Reshiram and I are relevant again!"**

" **You've always been the drama queen."** Reshiram rolled his zircon eyes.

" **When can we boogie?"** Uxie asked Isabelle.

"In two weeks." Isabelle replied. "Just go back to flying around like you're drunk."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Simon Helberg as Landorus

Zachary Gordon as Lyric Johnson

Sophie Turner as Lunala

Sierra McCormick as Mesprit

Livvy Stubenrauch as Mew

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Kendra Kassebaum as Zekrom

Marc Thompson as Reshiram

Talitha Bateman as Uxie

Kelcie Stranahan as Isabelle Zumi


	87. Documentary: Keldeo

**November 3, 2017**

 **Drabble # 87 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Keldeo**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Meloetta". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf waited in the studio for only a minute before Keldeo arrived.

" **Hey, buddy. You ready?"**

" **Sure am. How do you feel about being relevant in the new Ultra Sun and Moon games?"**

" **I do admit; I'm psyched. Let's get this started!"**

The two Legendaries took their positions and Azelf hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Keldeo, one of the Swords of Justice of Unova. When I first met my Trainer, Isaiah Ketchum, he was on his way home to Geosenge Town from a long walk. Around the same time, Zapdos had found Isaiah's twin brother, Isaac. I recall the shock on his face, but when I told him about Dark Matter, he understood why I had appeared to him. My favorite memory of being with Isaiah so far was when our feelings became one. My least favorite memory was telling Isaiah about the day Kyurem broke my horn. We've been through quite a bit together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Isaiah."**

Azelf ended recording. **"Good job."**

The door opened and Isaiah Ketchum stepped in.

"I watched, and you really did do a good job, buddy."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Vic Mignogna as Keldeo

Jaden Harmon as Isaiah Ketchum


	88. Documentary: Meloetta

**November 4, 2017**

 **Drabble # 88 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Meloetta**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Genesect". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf waited in the studio for only a minute before Meloetta arrived.

" **Hey, Meloetta. You ready?"**

Meloetta smiled. **"I sure am!"**

The two Legendaries took their positions and Azelf hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Meloetta, a Legendary Pokémon of Unova. When I first met my Trainer, Anderson Davis, he was in his house in Lumiose City, next door to the Sycamore Pokémon Lab where Tessa lived before the Dark Matter crisis. I recall the joy on his face when I told him he was my Chosen One, but got angry very quickly when I told him about Dark Matter. My favorite memory of being with Anderson so far was when he found out he was playing Bill Sikes in our 'Oliver!' musical. My least favorite memory was Anderson having a fit when he learned Tessa had been attacked by bandits before she met Lunala. We've been through quite a bit together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Anderson."**

Azelf ended recording. **"Well done, Meloetta!"**

Anderson Davis entered the room and picked up Meloetta in his arms.

"I watched. You did wonderful, Meloetta."

Anderson heard a giggle from behind him. He turned around and saw Tessa, looking radiant as usual in her royal purple gown and yellow frost cape.

"Hey, Meloetta." Tessa cooed. "Don't you look cute today?"

He put Meloetta on his shoulder before pulling Tessa to his chest and kissing her.

Azelf smirked. **"I ship it. Totally."**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Meloetta

Ty Panitz as Anderson Davis

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore


	89. Documentary: Genesect

**November 5, 2017**

 **Drabble # 89 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Genesect**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Victini". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf waited in the studio for just two minutes before Genesect arrived.

" **Ready, Genesect?"**

" **Yo."**

The two Legendaries took their positions and Azelf hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Genesect, a Legendary Pokémon of Unova. When I first met my Trainer, Hunter Dimarco, he was on the Humilau Beach, watching the waves. I recall the smile on his face when I told him I was into Frisbee just like he was. My favorite memory of being with Hunter so far was when we played Frisbee together, obviously. My least favorite memory was when Oliver and Hoopa chased me with red spray paint. We've been through quite a bit together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Hunter."**

Azelf ended recording. **"Well done, Genesect. Tomorrow, Victini is up, and then we'll take care of the Kalos Legendaries."**

Hunter Dimarco entered the room before giving Genesect a Poké Bean.

"Well done, buddy. I had it ready just for you."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Scottie Ray as Genesect

Jonah Bowling as Hunter Dimarco


	90. Documentary: Victini

**November 6, 2017**

 **Drabble # 90 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Victini**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Xerneas and Yveltal". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

By the time Azelf got to the studio, Victini was waiting for him, already in her position.

" **Hey there, Victini. You ready?"**

Victini giggled. **"Yeah I am!"**

Azelf took his position before hitting the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Victini, a Legendary Pokémon of Unova. When I first met my Trainer, Aiden Park, he was going for a stroll around Castelia City. I'm surprised he knew Carlita, but because he and Damon are childhood friends, it shouldn't have been much of a surprise. My favorite memory of being with Aiden so far was when we ate macarons together! My least favorite memory was telling him about how long I had been trapped in the barrier, because telling him that made him** _ **ugly**_ **cry. We've been through quite a bit together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Aiden."**

Azelf ended recording. **"A job well done, Victini!"**

The door opened and Aiden Park entered, donning his Guardian attire and Z-Ring.

"Hey, Victini. Tessa and Lunala just made some macarons. Wanna eat 'em?"

Victini's eyes lit up. **"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Ella Jones as Victini

Jacob Melton as Aiden Park


	91. Documentary: Xerneas and Yveltal

**November 7, 2017**

 **Drabble # 91 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Xerneas and Yveltal**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Warning: This Drabble contains a spoiler for a future chapter of The Miraculous Adventure of Tessa and Lunala. Read at your own risk!**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Zygarde and Diancie". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf entered the studio as he muttered to himself. **"Wow, today I'm filming** _ **two**_ **Legendaries at once. Well, it won't be just today."**

At that, Xerneas entered.

" **Hey, Azelf."**

" **Xerneas!"** Azelf greeted the Life Pokémon with a smile. **"You ready?"**

Xerneas nodded as she took her position. With that, Azelf hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Xerneas, one of the Yggdrasil Trio of Kalos. When I first met my Trainer, Phillip Lotus, he was going for a stroll in the Petalburg Woods. I sensed his presence and called out to him. He then came running and found me. My favorite memory of being with Phillip so far was when we first met. My least favorite memory was when Phillip nearly got turned to stone by Dark Matter. We've been through a** _ **lot**_ **together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Phillip."**

Azelf ended recording. Phillip entered, donning his Guardian attire.

"Well done, Xerneas. Let's go have breakfast!"

Xerneas left the room with Phillip before Yveltal flew in and took his position.

Azelf hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Yveltal, one of the Yggdrasil Trio of Kalos. When I first met my Trainer, Chara Dupain, she was setting out on her journey with her first Pokémon, a Cyndaquil. She was surprised to see me, and asked why I appeared to her so early in her journey. Long story short, she was happy to be my Chosen One. My favorite memory of being with Chara so far was when we killed a man beating up an innocent Pokémon, which turned out to be the Meganium Chara caught. I felt a little guilty for it, but Chara felt no guilt at all, because she said he deserved it. I do recall the sadistic look on her face, though. Damn… My least favorite memory was when Chara was possessed by Dark Matter. She looked terrifying with those demonic eyes. We've been through a** _ **lot**_ **together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Chara."**

Azelf ended recording, and Chara Dupain entered, donning her Guardian attire.

"I still can't believe I was possessed!"

" **Well, Chara, I do remember Brianna yelling at you because of your arrogance, which was probably why Dark Matter chose to target you."**

"That's not me anymore, though." Chara reminded her Legendary Partner.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Stephanie J. Block as Xerneas

John Paul Ruttan as Phillip Lotus

Wilmer Valderaama as Yveltal

Zelda Williams as Chara Dupain


	92. Documentary: Zygarde and Diancie

**November 8, 2017**

 **Drabble # 92 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Zygarde and Diancie**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Hoopa and Volcanion". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf entered the studio to find Zygarde waiting for him in his 50 percent form. He took his position.

" **Good morning, Zygarde. Are you ready to film your part of the Documentary?"**

" **You bet I'm ready!"** Zygarde replied. The Order Pokémon took his position and Azelf hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Zygarde, one of the Yggdrasil Trio of Kalos. When I first met my Trainer, Marie Noel, she was sitting outside Terminus Cave, ranting about how seeing trash on the ground annoyed her. When I told Marie she was my Chosen One, she accepted me immediately. My favorite memory of being with Marie so far was when we first met. My least favorite memory was when Marie got sick. We've been through hell and back together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Marie."**

Azelf ended recording. **"Well done, Zygarde. Oh, here's Marie now!"**

Marie Noel entered the room in her green and black Guardian gown.

"Well done, buddy. Now it's Diancie's turn."

Marie left the room with Zygarde just as Diancie entered. She took her position and Azelf hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Diancie, a Legendary Pokémon of Kalos. When I first met my Trainer, Yumi Lukasiak, she has just finished class with her dance Troupe. Yumi was overjoyed to be my Chosen One, she actually hugged me right there, but was as determined as ever to end Dark Matter for good. My favorite memory of being with Yumi so far was Seth Caprio returning her feelings. My least favorite memory was when Yumi told me she and Seth had fought during a dark period in a previous journey of theirs. We've been through a** _ **lot**_ **together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Yumi."**

Azelf ended recording as Yumi entered in her Guardian gown.

"Nice job, Diancie. Come here and hug me, girlie!"

Diancie bounced into Yumi's arms.

" **Aww…"** Azelf cooed. **"It's nice to see closeness between the Trainers and their Legendary Partners, just as I am close with Derek."**

At that moment, Melody Pinesis entered.

"And just where _were_ you, Melody?!" Yumi questioned. "Nobody has seen you since 9:30. It is now noon!"

"Well…" Said Melody. "Dad took me to the doctor. I had to get my blood drawn."

With that, everyone face faulted.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Billy Bob Thompson as Zygarde

Lorna Fitzgerald as Marie Noel

Caitlin Glass as Diancie

Ashley Boettcher as Yumi Lukasiak

Malina Weissman as Melody Pinesis


	93. Documentary: Hoopa and Volcanion

**November 9, 2017**

 **Drabble # 93 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Hoopa and Volcanion**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Daddy's Home: The Sequel". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf and Hoopa flew into the studio together, laughing their heads off.

" **When Zeraora found out she was going to be in Ultra Sun and Moon, she just started bouncing off the walls."**

" **Hehe, I can see."**

The two Legendaries took their positions. Azelf then pressed the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Hoopa, a Legendary Pokémon of Kalos. When I first met my Trainer, Oliver Fern, he and his younger sister Gracie were helping their parents run their sweet shop. I remember Oliver's determination, and that helped us defeat Dark Matter! My favorite memory of being with Oliver so far was when he bought me donuts and we ate them together. My least favorite memory was when I accidentally summoned Yumi's Diancie with my ring, and Oliver scolded me for it. We've been through a** _ **lot**_ **together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Oliver."**

Azelf ended recording. **"Good job, Hoopa!"**

The door opened, and Oliver Fern entered, donning his Guardian attire and Z-Ring.

"Hey, girl. You ready to practice our Hyperspace Oblivion Z-Move?"

Hoopa giggled. **"I'm ready, Ollie!"**

Hoopa and Oliver left the room, plotting their next prank.

Volcanion then entered and took his position. Upon being given the cue, Azelf hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Volcanion, a Legendary Pokémon of Kalos. When I first met my Trainer, Ethan Lynch, he was walking across the Skyarrow Bridge to Castelia City. I remember Ethan being surprised, but he accepted the fact that he was my Chosen One. My favorite memory of being with Ethan so far was when he told his parents, Hawes and Lenora, that I had chosen him. My least favorite memory was when Ethan's Mareanie accidentally stung me when it evolved into Toxapex. Damn, I recall the intense pain I was in. Ethan had to get a special antidote for me! We've been through hell and back together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Ethan."**

Azelf ended recording, and Ethan entered, wearing his Guardian attire and Z-Ring.

"Hey, buddy. I just finished a video chat with Mom and Dad."

" **Did your mother have any challengers at the Gym?"**

"She had one, and she absolutely _trashed_ him!"

" **Let this be a lesson to this misfortunate Trainer: always train** _ **extra**_ **hard before a Gym battle."**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Lori Phillips as Hoopa

Asa Butterfield as Oliver Fern

Ewan McGregor as Volcanion

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch


	94. Daddy's Home: The Sequel

**November 10, 2017**

 **Drabble # 94 of 101**

 **Theme: Daddy's Home: The Sequel**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Note: This Drabble is different from all the other movie Drabbles, because it has no spoilers.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Solgaleo and Lunala". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Tessa and Lunala were hanging out in their shared room when they heard yelling.

"That seems like a promising movie!"

"I've got to tell Cousin Lisia about this movie!"

"You go and tell her, Mallory."

Jenna and Mallory entered Tessa and Lunala's room.

"Tessa, did you hear about the new Daddy's Home Sequel?" Mallory jumped for joy.

"No, not until now." Tessa giggled sheepishly.

Maya and Lycan also entered, followed by Dialga.

"Man, the chainsaw scene was really funny, wasn't it, Maya?"

"Nah, Lycan. I think the nativity scene was funnier."

"Nothing can beat the chainsaw scene!"

"Except the nativity scene!"

Maya and Lycan kept shouting at each other until they started slapping each other's hands and yelling like a pair of Oranguru.

Dialga sighed. **"And here they go again, just like me and Palkia."**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Sophie Turner as Lunala

Emma Roberts as Jenna Grace

Olivia Holt as Mallory Mikuri

Robbie Kay as Lycan Singh

Leila Benn Harris as Maya Shirona-Hart

Cara Delevingne as Dialga


	95. Documentary: Solgaleo and Lunala

**November 11, 2017**

 **Drabble # 95 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Solgaleo and Lunala**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Tapu Koko and Tapu Lele". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf and Solgaleo entered the studio together and took their positions.

" **Ready, Solgaleo?"**

The Sunne Pokémon gave the nod, and Azelf hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Solgaleo, one of the Cosmic Trio of Alola. When I first met my Trainer, Jerco Snow, he was lost in a nearby forest, wishing for a better life than the tough one he had at the time. Apparently, my presence was enough to make the poor kid feel better, and I'm glad I chose him. My favorite memory of being with Jerco so far was when I made him feel better during our first meeting. My least favorite memory was seeing Jerco upset. We've been through hell and back together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Jerco."**

Azelf ended recording and gave Solgaleo a wink. Jerco Snow entered, donning his Guardian attire, complete with the Z-Ring.

"I'm happy you chose me too, Solgaleo."

Jerco walked out alongside his Legendary Partner. A few seconds later, Lunala came in and took her position. Azelf hit the record button again.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Lunala, one of the Cosmic Trio of Alola. When I first met my Trainer, Tessa Sycamore, she was on her way home from a long day of Training with her Greninja and Sylveon. She was then attacked by a trio of bandits. I was** _ **pissed off**_ **because my Chosen One would have been kidnapped and they probably would have done much worse things to her had I not saved her. My favorite memory of being with Tessa so far was when we found out she was playing Nancy in our 'Oliver!' musical. My least favorite memory was Tessa being ambushed by the bandits. We've been through so much together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Tessa."**

Azelf ended recording. Tessa came in, the yellow cape of her Guardian gown flowing behind her.

"Well done, Lunala. I'd better go tell Tapu Koko and Tapu Lele that they're up tomorrow."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Idris Elba as Solgaleo

Nathan Kress as Jerco Snow

Sophie Turner as Lunala

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore


	96. Documentary: Tapu Koko and Tapu Lele

**November 12, 2017**

 **Drabble # 96 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Tapu Koko and Tapu Lele**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

By the time Azelf arrived at the studio with his camera, Tapu Koko was waiting for him.

" **Good morning, Tapu Koko."**

" **Good morning, Azelf."**

" **Are you ready?"**

" **Yes, now let's get it started!"**

The two Legendaries took their positions, and Azelf hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Tapu Koko, one of the four Guardian Deities of Alola. When I first met my Trainer, Brianna Cavell, it was a time that Hala was nursing me because I was ill. Brianna even helped nurse me back to health. I then asked Hala to challenge her to a battle. She won, and he insisted I go with her. Two years later, I told her about Dark Matter. My favorite memory of being with Brianna so far was us making each other happy, no matter what the situation was. My least favorite memory was when I accidentally zapped Brianna and messed up her hair. At least she didn't yell at me, because she cares about me so much. We've been through hell and back together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Brianna."**

Azelf ended recording. Brianna entered, wearing her usual forest green dress, pink tiara and purple glass slippers. The only pieces of Guardian attire she had requested were a yellow cape with black Rosemaling patterns and her Z-Ring.

"Hey there, Tapu Koko. I just finished up a phone call with Dad. He and Mom would like to come visit us sometime soon."

Tapu Koko went to hug Brianna. **"I know how much your parents love you."**

As Brianna and Tapu Koko pulled back, Brianna's black eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, crap, we have to start planning for the party on Friday!"

Brianna and Tapu Koko left the room at top speed just as Tapu Lele flew in.

" **Heya, Azelf! Ready to do this?"**

Azelf nodded and hit the record button after Tapu Lele took her position.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Tapu Lele, one of the four Guardian Deities of Alola. When I first met my Trainer, Moana Dixon, she was in her room packing for the Kalos region. The thought of Dark Matter destroying us all made me so upset, I just cried right there. Moana comforted me and said she would be my Trainer. That made me so happy to hear she accepted me. My favorite memory of being with Moana so far was protecting her and saving her Skitty, Samara. My least favorite memory was seeing Samara tied up, abandoned by her old Trainer. We've been through so much together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Moana."**

Azelf ended recording. **"Well done, Tapu Lele!"**

Moana Dixon entered the room, her black and pink Guardian gown gleaming in the light.

"I think I should go let Tapu Fini and Tapu Bulu know that they're up tomorrow."

" **Good idea, Moana."**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Andra Day as Tapu Koko

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell

Melanie Martinez as Tapu Lele

Carrie Keranen as Moana Dixon


	97. Documentary: Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini

**November 13, 2017**

 **Drabble # 97 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Marshadow and Necrozma". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf entered the studio to find Tapu Bulu waiting for him.

" **Nice to see you, Tapu Bulu. Are you ready for your part of the Documentary?"**

" **Oh you bet I'm ready."**

Both Legendary Pokémon took their positions, and Azelf hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Tapu Bulu, one of the four Guardian Deities of Alola. When I first met my Trainer, Adrien Mondena, he was heading home for the night after taking his grandfather's Venusaur for a walk. I examined him, and his description matched the one Arceus had given me. My favorite memory of being with Adrien so far was winning battles with him. My least favorite memory was losing a battle to Moana and her Tapu Lele. We've been through a lot together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young man like Adrien."**

Azelf ended recording. **"Well done, Tapu Bulu."**

Adrien Mondena entered, waving a bag.

"Hey, Tapu Bulu, want a malasada?"

Tapu Bulu's yellow and blue eyes lit up with glee as he flew out after Adrien. A few seconds later, Tapu Fini entered and took her position. Azelf hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Tapu Fini, one of the four Guardian Deities of Alola. When I first met my Trainer, Bethany Cantrell, she was taking a stroll in the Eterna Forest. She asked what I was doing out all the way in Sinnoh, and I told her I had come for my Chosen One. I was happy to hear she accepted me. My favorite memory of being with Bethany so far was when our feelings became one. My least favorite memory was when Annaleise and Latias stole Bethany's sweater three weeks ago. We've been through so much together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Bethany."**

Azelf ended recording.

" **Nice job, Tapu Fini."**

Bethany entered the room 'tsk'-ing.

"I see you still haven't gotten over the sweater incident."

Tapu Fini sighed. **"No, I haven't."**

Bethany walked over to gently pet Tapu Fini on the head.

"Hey, its fine, but it happened, and it's over. Let it go, ok?"

"DID I JUST HEAR A FROZEN REFERENCE?!" Melody squealed from across the hallway.

Bethany sighed. "That's just Melody and her excitement."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Lin-Manuel Miranda as Tapu Bulu

Kyle Catlett as Adrien Mondena

Erin Agostino as Tapu Fini

Laura Marano as Bethany Cantrell

Malina Weissman as Melody Pinesis


	98. Documentary: Marshadow and Necrozma

**November 14, 2017**

 **Drabble # 98 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Marshadow and Necrozma**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Magearna and Zeraora". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf entered the studio to find Marshadow waiting for him.

" **Good morning, little man. You ready?"**

Marshadow smiled. **"Let's get to it!"**

After Azelf and Marshadow took their positions, the former hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Marshadow, a Legendary Pokémon of Alola. When I first met my Trainer, Lillie Germain, she was trying to knock some sense into her axe-crazy mother. I reunited with her a couple of years later to tell her about Dark Matter and stay with her forever. I was so happy to hear Lillie wanted to be my Trainer. My favorite memory of being with Lillie so far was reuniting with her. My least favorite memory was when I saw her cry. We've been through a lot together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Lillie."**

Azelf ended recording, just as Lillie entered.

"Marshadow, you were wonderful!"

Marshadow jumped into Lillie's arms and nuzzled her.

" **Aww…"** Azelf cooed. **"Go on, you two. I need to get Necrozma filmed."**

Right after Lillie and Marshadow left, Necrozma entered and took his position, giving Azelf the cue to hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Necrozma, one of the Cosmic Trio of Alola. When I first met my Trainer, Natalie Bannister, she was going for a walk around Lumiose City when I appeared to her in an alleyway. Natalie guessed I chose her because her father is part of the Kalos Elite Four. That wasn't the reason why I chose her. I sensed a great power slowly awakening within her, and I was the only one who could help her harness it, as that played a critical role in Dark Matter's defeat. My favorite memory of being with Natalie so far was when our feelings became one. My least favorite memory was when I was pranked by Jerco and Solgaleo. We've been through a lot together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Natalie."**

Azelf ended recording. Natalie entered in her black Guardian dress.

"Necrozma, I think we should practice perfecting your Ultra Form. I noticed in the battle against Dark Matter that you had a hard time controlling that form."

" **You're right, Natalie. I think we** _ **should**_ **practice."**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Luke Judy as Marshadow

Chloë Grace Moretz as Lillie Germain

Kevin Zegers as Necrozma

Scarlett Johansson as Natalie Bannister


	99. Documentary: Magearna and Zeraora

**November 15, 2017**

 **Drabble # 99 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Magearna and Zeraora**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "Documentary: Nihilego and Pheromosa". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf and Magearna entered the studio together as they laughed and talked.

" **Are you ready Magearna?"** Azelf took his position.

" **I sure am, Azelf."** Magearna replied, taking her position as well.

Azelf hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Magearna, a Legendary Pokémon of Alola. When I first met my Trainer, Melody Pinesis, it was her and her twin brother Jerald's birthday, and she was just starting her journey! I had been stuck in her laptop for three days, but Melody freed me! My favorite memory of being with Melody so far was meeting her in person for the first time, since I had watched over her since her and Jerald's mother died. My least favorite memory was when I witnessed the death of Jerald and Melody's mother. We've been through a lot together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Melody."**

Azelf ended recording, and Melody entered.

"Well done, Magearna. Arceus sent me to tell you he and Christian need our help with preparations for Friday's party."

With that, Magearna and Melody left. Zeraora entered and took her position. She gave Azelf the wink, giving him the cue to hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Zeraora, a Legendary Pokémon of Alola. When I first met my Trainer, Mallory Mikuri, she was practicing contest appeals with her father, Wallace. Mallory was shocked that I chose her, and by the way, that pun was intended, since I'm an Electric-type. Nevertheless, she accepted me. My favorite memory of being with Mallory so far was when I first met her. My least favorite memory was when Mallory cried over seeing her cousin, Lisia, lose a contest. We've been through so much together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Mallory."**

Azelf ended recording. Mallory entered with a girl who looked uncannily similar to her.

"Hey guys, do you remember my cousin, Lisia?"

Lisia squealed. "So this is the Hall of Origin's studio? Amazing!"

" **That was very nice of Arceus to let you bring Lisia here."** Zeraora smiled at her Trainer.

Mallory smiled back. "It was. Lisia, would you like to attend the party on Friday?"

Lisia squealed once more. "I'd love to!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Mirabelle Lee as Magearna

Malina Weissman as Melody Pinesis

Madison Wolfe as Zeraora

Olivia Holt as Mallory Mikuri

Hynden Walch as Lisia Gabena


	100. Documentary: Nihilego and Pheromosa

**November 16, 2017**

 **Drabble # 100 of 101**

 **Theme: Documentary: Nihilego and Pheromosa**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Tomorrow's theme is "It's Party Time!". I already have a solid plan for that one.**

* * *

Azelf entered the studio to find Nihilego waiting for him.

" **Hey, Nihilego. You ready?"**

Nihilego giggled. **"I sure am."**

The two Legendaries took their positions. Azelf then hit the record button.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Nihilego, a Legendary Pokémon-turned Ultra Beast of Alola. When I first met my Trainer, Rebecca Wilson, she was walking around the Malie Garden, just being herself. She was surprised to see me, but accepted me. Her father, Nanu, did have a bit of beef with me, though. My favorite memory of being with Rebecca so far was when we sang our song in the Malie Garden. My least favorite memory was when Rebecca would constantly nag at me to get back in my Pokéball. I know she wants to protect me from outsiders who would freak out at the sight of me, but I still want to be outside my Pokéball and have fun. We've been through so much together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Rebecca."**

Azelf ended recording. **"Good job."**

Rebecca Wilson entered the room, donning her Guardian attire and Z-Ring.

"Nihilego, the party room is almost ready! Arceus just needs us to hang up the decorations."

Nihilego and Rebecca left the room, and Pheromosa entered a few seconds later. Once Pheromosa was in position, Azelf hit the record button again.

" **Hello, people and Pokémon of all ages! I'm Pheromosa, a Legendary Pokémon-turned Ultra Beast of Alola. When I first met my Trainer, Jenna Grace, she was going for a walk around Castelia City with her Zorua, Diddy. I appeared to her through an Ultra Wormhole, shocking the girl. However, she knew I had come to choose her, just like Zekrom had picked her brother, Alexander. My favorite memory of being with Jenna so far was when I first met her. My least favorite memory was when Jenna was having nightmares. We've been through hell and back together, and I'm so happy to be with a kind young lady like Jenna."**

Azelf ended recording. **"And that's a wrap! We're officially done with the Documentary!"**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Rowan Blanchard as Nihilego

Mackenzie Ziegler as Rebecca Wilson

Carey Mulligan as Pheromosa

Emma Roberts as Jenna Grace


	101. It's Party Time!

**November 17, 2017**

 **Drabble # 101 of 101**

 **Theme: It's Party Time!**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **This is the Grand Finale, guys! Thank you so much for sticking with me!**

* * *

" **Wake up, Tessa!"** Lunala shouted at her sleeping Trainer.

Tessa woke up with several annoyed groans. "Lunala, I was in the middle of a good dream!"

" **It's time for the party!"**

At that, Tessa shot out of bed and changed into her Guardian attire before slipping on her Z-Ring. She went with Lunala to the main room of the Hall of Origin, where everybody was dancing and having a good time. Others were skimping on food and drink.

Anderson saw his girlfriend and her Legendary Partner in the doorway and rushed to meet them.

Anderson gave Tessa a long kiss on her lips before they separated, Lunala and Meloetta giggling at the sight.

Birhan pulled Anderson in for a noogie, while Annaleise rushed to hug Tessa.

Mallory approached the group with Lisia by her side. "Look who's here!"

Lisia squealed. "THIS PARTY IS AMAZING!"

When Arceus put on the familiar Hamilton song, 'My Shot', everyone sang and danced along.

This was one of the best days ever for the Legendary Heroes Squad.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Sophie Turner as Lunala

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Ty Panitz as Anderson Davis

Lino Facioli as Birhan Robinson

Grace Fulton as Annaleise Rivas

Olivia Holt as Mallory Mikuri

Hynden Walch as Lisia Gabena


End file.
